


【盾冬】五次巴基以为他们是炮友，一次史蒂夫求婚了

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 特工夫夫盾冬在各种场合【哔】的故事。逻辑死剧情没。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴室

01  
一开始史蒂夫以为这只是一个普通的打击跨国走私集团的任务，寇森提供的信息也是这么显示的。不幸的是在鏖战正酣之时，这伙走私犯不知道从哪变出来好几架M134迷你炮机枪，史蒂夫只能让娜塔莎迅速疏散人群，配合山姆的空中火力压制。  
等到一小组流着涎水的豺狼一样烦人的恐怖分子（现在完全有资格这么叫了，史蒂夫觉得）扛出来一台反坦克火箭筒，史蒂夫终于不淡定了。那是一台AT4，看起来气势汹汹，令人不寒而栗，不过这其中不包括史蒂夫，因为已经没有他害怕的空档了。炮筒喷射出华丽的尾焰，一颗榴弹正对着他飞了过来。他举起手里的振金盾牌，那能轻而易举打穿装甲车的火力被阻隔在盾牌防御范围之外，炮弹与振金界面接触的轰击震得史蒂夫右手发麻，如果他不是被血清改造过的超级战士，这会儿整个右半身恐怕都要粉碎性骨折了。瞬间爆炸的冲击力让他像一片羽毛一样飞了出去、撞上了身后的已经空无一人的公交车厢，随后重重砸了进去，窗玻璃像酥脆饼干一样碎成了渣。史蒂夫躺在碎玻璃和废弃的座椅之间，几乎昏迷了五秒钟，眼前是一片耀眼的白光，耳朵灌了水一样嗡嗡轰鸣，仿佛有一列火车在他耳边呼啸而过。他闭紧了眼睛又睁开，撑起一半身子，晃了晃脑袋，紧贴在公交车的另一侧车壁上。  
四倍的听力让他意识到外面原本训练有素的脚步声忽然大乱，间或传来几声惨叫，伴随着微不可闻的、子弹破空的声响。在嘈杂的、短兵相接的战场上他本不该听到这声音，那如同针尖刺破水泡的闷响，可他就是听见了。他从破碎的车窗向外看去，视线穿过硝烟望向他被轰来的方向，咬牙用左手奋力丢出了盾牌。那枚久经沙场的星盾不负众望地循着完美的抛物线将最后一个还在站着的敌人放倒，史蒂夫撑着一口气站了起来，腰腹间的衣物被血染红了，这仅仅是外伤，那股剧痛的来源不止于此。乐观估计是肋骨断了几根，右手肯定也轻微骨折了。托四倍血清的福，估计等不到医疗人员前来应该就能恢复。  
他朝被他放倒的走私犯走去，男人高大孤独的身影像是硝烟中走来的战神。猎鹰一个俯冲落地，收起机械翅膀，用随身带着的战术绳把对方结结实实地绑了起来。史蒂夫检查着刚刚的榴弹炮小队，或者弹孔穿过眉心，或者脊柱被打碎，都是干脆利落的一击毙命。他从那个幸运儿身边捡回自己的盾牌，拍了拍山姆的肩膀，两个倒霉alpha一块坐在公交车的残骸边撑着膝盖喘粗气。  
“嘿，小伙子们。”女特工回来看到的就是这样一幅景象，她的两个子大个队友狼狈得像两只在泥潭里滚过的大狗。她抬起手中的一试管不明液体，“情报有误。他们的目的不是走私，是运送这个。”在疏散平民的时候她注意到有几个人形迹可疑，没想到追上去后有意外之获。  
山姆发出了一串意义不明的呻吟，“情报部该扣工资了！说真的，我可以以此为由不写今天的任务报告吗？老天啊，那是五挺炮机枪和一台榴弹炮啊，如果每个走私团伙都配备这种火力，美国迟早要完。”  
史蒂夫没有说话，但他的脸色也不怎么好看。“有我方狙击手，枪法很漂亮。局里什么时候来了这号人物？”  
“噢，说到这个。”娜塔莎撩了撩头发，“其实任务进行到一半寇森就意识到不对了，你说的应该是他派来的增援。最近神盾局要和海德拉合并，你知道的吧？可能是一次提前磨合。看来你们和那位甜心配合的不错。”  
“谢谢增援，非常及时，离我没被打死就差那么一点。”山姆把食指和拇指捏在一起，示意了一下他口中的“一点”，“新人。他会加入复仇者小队吗？看来又是一个酷到不行在战场上走来走去的家伙，像个该死的天后。”  
“你怎么知道，你看见他了？”史蒂夫问道。  
“没有，我猜的。他们海德拉的人不都是那个德性？”  
“接应的直升机就在五十米外，他也会在上面。你们就别瞎猜了。”娜塔莎一锤定音，把两人从地上赶了起来。

机舱里果然已经有一个人了。  
那人穿了一身黑色紧身皮衣，金属左臂泛着寒光。他怀抱一把半人高的狙击枪，手法倒像是在抱自己的情人，下半张脸扣着一个面罩，倚在座椅靠背上闭目养神。作为刚刚参与过一场酣战的战士他体面得有点过分了，不仅身上干干净净，连头发都丝毫不乱，和灰头土脸的三个alpha形成鲜明对比。三个人吵吵闹闹地进来了，他也只是略抬了下眼皮，目光锐利却没什么威胁地在他们中间略扫了一下，不知道是不是错觉，他在史蒂夫身上停留了三秒钟，随后又合上了眼，算是打招呼了。  
“搞什么啊。”山姆小声嘀咕，耸了耸肩，意思是“我说什么来着”。  
史蒂夫没有搭话，他心中的猜测得到了证实。果然是他，冬日战士，海德拉最王牌的特工，最顶尖的佼佼者。没想到寇森把他请来了，怪不得他觉得狙击手法很眼熟。  
这不是他们第一次见面，或者还可以说，他们之前结过梁子。那是很早的任务了，神盾要带走的罪犯被海德拉截胡，史蒂夫一开始还以为是来的是敌人的增援，两方人马不由分说打了一架，和他交手的就是这位冬日战士。最后人还是被他们带走了，作为回报，史蒂夫打落了冬日战士的面罩。当时对方又惊又怒地瞪了他一眼，而不知怎的史蒂夫就像被雷击中了一样没法继续下手了，接下来的事态就像娜塔莎形容的“惨不忍睹”，他丢了魂一样被对方追着打了两条街而毫无还手之力，脸上的淤青一星期才消下去。  
他还记得他一双寒潭一样的绿眼睛和花瓣似的嘴唇。真奇怪，他居然有那样柔软的两瓣嘴唇。这很不应该，对方也是一位训练有素的战士，史蒂夫想，恐怕这就是为什么冬兵会觉得他很无礼，连史蒂夫自己也觉得不正常。后来他们再没见过面，偶尔会听到对方的名字，多半是在局里特工口中的闲聊里。  
由于多了一位外人，三人没有多聊，只有山姆一直在挤眉弄眼外加手势比划。冬兵在整个航行期间都闭着眼，既不吭声也不理人，倒也相安无事。

到达总部的时候已经很晚了，楼里很空。史蒂夫本打算回到他那所单身公寓后再洗澡，无奈身上又是血污又是泥土，实在没忍心换上便服。他决定先去训练室边的淋浴间对付一下。  
最里边的隔间里已经有人了，这是他没想到的。水声淋淋，让史蒂夫觉得身上更加不舒服了。他往门口走了两步，忽然顿住，一股汹涌的荷尔蒙像炮弹一样击中了他。  
这实在有点尴尬。他知道作战部门的小伙子们精力比较旺盛，但也不想就这么直接撞上哪位正在解决生理问题。史蒂夫本想装作无事发生过，悄无声息地溜走，这样大家都好做人，谁知水声停了。  
一只骨节纤细的、男人的手揪住了帘子，把它一把拽开。  
一半的他正在叫嚣着赶紧跑，另一半的他不知道为什么脚步被牢牢钉在了原地。他僵得像一块木头，直挺挺看着里面的人走了出来。  
裸着的。  
是冬兵。  
老天啊。  
冬兵的一头棕发被打湿，此刻正粘在脸颊上。他匀称精实的身躯上挂着一层细密的水珠，看来是还没来得及擦干便被不速之客打断了。那双翠色的眼睛现在湿润极了，眼眶周围是一圈晕红，史蒂夫甚至能清楚地看到他红肿的嘴唇上的牙印。  
他的脑海中不合时宜地、罪该万死地浮现出了一个画面。冷水从头顶浇下，顺着脸颊、肩膀、锁骨，一路向下划过人鱼线和腹股沟。棕发的男人仰起脸，挂着一丝疲态，高潮之时他咬住了嘴唇，精液顺着水流，在他雪白的小腿上流淌。连男人紧闭的眼睫上挂着的泪珠都清晰可见。他应该把这幅画面甩出大脑。  
“我觉得……咳，你需要我帮你拿浴巾吗？”话一出口史蒂夫才发现自己的声音已经哑了，他努力把自己的视线克制在冬兵的锁骨以上眉毛以下，挂上一个没什么说服力的、尽力诚恳的笑容。  
对面的人没有搭话，踏着地板上的水渍一步步朝他走近，一直到鼻尖快顶到他的脸，这才停了下来。  
冬兵歪着头，定定打量了一下史蒂夫，忽然开口，“收起你愚蠢的信息素，或者现在就来上一炮。”  
“什……什么？”史蒂夫怀疑自己听力出了问题。  
“啧。”冬兵不耐烦地皱眉，动作迅速地一手揪住了史蒂夫汗衫的领口，把他推进了最近的隔间里，用膝盖顶进他的两腿之间。史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地站稳，只觉得如果沸腾的不是他的血液，那应该是他的脑脊液。  
“抱歉，但我并没有随便释放自己的信息素。”他吞了吞口水，试图解释。  
“你硬了。”男人不带感情地陈述，并没接他的话茬，“看来你比较想来上一炮。”  
“什么？我没……”史蒂夫低头，只见自己的短裤被顶起了一个帐篷。老天啊，史蒂夫眼前一黑，看来他的身体比他自己诚实多了。他不知道这是怎样的情形，目前的情况就是这样，他未来的合作伙伴，或许还是队友，把他堵在一个狭窄逼仄的淋浴间里，两人之间唯一的阻隔就是他薄薄的汗衫短裤。“这样真的不太合适，冬……冬日。你现在还好吗？需不需要冷静一下？”他甚至还不知道他的名字。  
“废话真多，罗杰斯。先帮你解决问题好了。”冬兵蹲下身，拽下了史蒂夫的短裤，“你可以把这当做……约炮什么的。就只是一夜情。”  
金属手握住史蒂夫的阴茎，他不禁打了一个哆嗦，寒意顺着下体直蹿到天灵盖，他觉得自己下一秒就能丢脸地射出来。冬兵嗤笑一声，又换了那只人类的手，随后张开嘴，将那根巨物纳入口腔。他的动作并不熟练，牙齿磕到了柱身，史蒂夫倒吸一口凉气，不知是疼的还是爽的。那两瓣他曾肖想过的嘴唇（他终于承认了）此刻箍在他的阴茎上，湿热的口腔快把他逼疯了。  
冬兵先是一动也不动，而后动作生涩地开始吮吸，像是小男孩舔着他喜欢的口味的棒棒糖。由此看来他也是第一次做这种事——也是，哪个男人会敢让冬兵去吸他的老二呢——这个认识让史蒂夫的内心生出一股扭曲的狂喜和宽慰。动作间，那根灵巧的舌头划过阴茎上的青筋，史蒂夫克制不住地喘息一声，伸手抓住了冬兵的长发，这让他的动作顿住了，随后他找到了规律似地变本加厉用舌头去舔弄挑逗史蒂夫的龟头和深沟。  
隔间的温度越来越高，快要到了的一瞬间史蒂夫理智回炉，冒冒失失地想把阴茎拔出来，谁知恰好冬兵一个使力，那根如同从阴茎直接通到大脑的神经猛地震颤，噼里啪啦的电流快把他的理智烧坏了。等史蒂夫回过神来，冬兵已经站起身，他的脸上挂着白浊，喉咙滚动了一下，在他嘴里的东西已经被他吞掉了。绿眼，白面，红唇，这张色彩饱和度极高的面容让史蒂夫怀疑他是雪夜里的妖精。  
他若无其事地抹了把脸想要离开，被史蒂夫拽住了胳膊。  
“你要去哪？”  
冬兵诧异地看了他一眼，“你不是完事了吗？”  
“但是……”史蒂夫示意了一下，“你还硬着。”  
“哦。”棕发的男人撇撇嘴，看上去竟有些委屈，“忽然不想做了。”他摇了摇胳膊，“放开我，罗杰斯。”  
“不行。你还没有解决问题。”说完不等他答话，史蒂夫不由分说地把他拽进怀抱里，啃咬一样吻上了冬兵鲜红艳丽的嘴唇。  
冬兵一愣，反应过来后剧烈地挣扎，双手推拒着史蒂夫的胸膛，被史蒂夫大力握住锁在了身后。史蒂夫使劲吮吸着冬兵的舌头，他口腔中残存的腥味提醒着两人刚刚发生过什么现在又是怎么回事。史蒂夫很清醒，他知道自己在做什么，但他就是停不下来。津液顺着两人的嘴角流了下来，冬兵的抗拒越来越弱，史蒂夫渐渐放松了对他的钳制，他反而伸手环住了史蒂夫的脖子，把他拉得更近。两人野兽打架一般疯狂地吻着并试图把对方揉进自己的身体里。  
唇分之时，冬兵目光迷离，舌尖舔过一圈嘴唇，不满地嘟囔道，“有点咸。”  
史蒂夫觉得自己要疯掉了，他不知道该拿冬兵怎么办是好，他托着冬兵肉感的臀，大力揉捏着，用上近乎凌虐的、绝对会留下痕迹的力道。冬兵抬起自己的腿，他的大腿内侧微微颤抖，在两人的腰腹之间急躁地高频地摩擦着自己的性器，喘息都带着情欲的热度。此刻他赤裸的身体已经完全被蒸得发红，不再像之前从冷水里走出来的玉雕似的青白。  
在他释放的瞬间史蒂夫的手握住他的大腿，随后沿着他的身体线条往上滑，来到他的腰身，拇指温存地摩挲着冬兵的脊柱，感觉手下身体的温度与颤动。他着迷地盯着冬兵的脸颊，想要把他这比高潮还高潮的表情刻在自己的脑海里。刚刚对眼前人下流的想象此刻具象化了，冬兵软在他怀里，眼角带着熟悉的晕红，像是天边散开的晚霞，又像一道钩子。他小口小口喘着气，舌尖抵在牙齿上，若隐若现，让史蒂夫回味起这两片嘴唇的甘甜。  
浴室里逐渐浓郁起来的信息素气味让史蒂夫鼻尖发痒，凛冽的雪松气息夹杂着让人微醺的酒香，却令他清醒了。他求证一般摸向冬兵的腿根，还沉浸在高潮余韵里的男人没能来得及拒绝，顺着大腿淌下的热液验证了他的猜想。  
“冬日……你是omega？”  
“怎么，有问题吗？”半是迷糊半是清明的冬兵瞥了他一眼，那目光却像是在说，“敢说有问题就捏爆你的蛋”。  
“不。只是我之前没有闻到你的信息素……抱歉。”  
冬兵用奇异的眼神看了他一眼，嘴唇微张，像是在思考，但什么都没说。他推开史蒂夫，在对面的淋浴喷头下毫不避讳地随意冲洗了几下，接着就向外走去。  
“你要走了吗？”  
冬兵回了他一个眼神，“不然呢”？  
史蒂夫刚想问他要去哪，我还能再见到你吗？随后意识到自己并无这个资格。他苦笑着看冬兵擦干了身子，披上一块大毛巾，遮住了雪白的臀上的指印。临走之前他回过头来，砸了咂嘴，回味一样道，“技术还行。”撂下这句评价就离开了。  
技术还行是什么意思？史蒂夫站在热水花洒下，无可奈何地解决自己刚刚又被挑起来的性欲。他冲掉了身上的血迹和精液，把金发向后捋，甩掉头上的水珠，打算换上干净衣服。  
干。他意识到冬兵带走的那条毛巾是他的。  
在自己又一次硬起来之前他湿着套上了便服，打湿的T恤像是透视装，他有点想笑，只好摇了摇头。

一周后神盾和海德拉正式合并，弗瑞召集了复仇者全员到他顶层的办公室。  
“介绍一下你们的新队友，之前你们有的人可能也合作过。”独眼的黑人示意了一下自己身旁棕发的青年。“冬日战士。你们要好好配合啊。”  
作为队长的史蒂夫第一个释放了善意。他向面前看他就像看一个陌生人一样的青年伸出手，“我是罗杰斯队长。合作愉快……冬日。”  
冬兵回握了他的手，力道很大。两人都忽略了托尼“噢天啊没听错吧队长这个老顽固刚刚是给这位皮衣狂热爱好者酷男杀手起了个昵称吗就像色情片里那样”和其他队员有志一同的“闭嘴！”  
“希望如此。”他听见冬兵咕哝道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车盖

02  
“目标：摧毁固定式卫星信号发射塔。所有人听我指挥，寡妇和我负责清扫障碍，潜入基地拷贝重要数据。托尼在我俩撤出后毁掉信号塔，尽量减小爆炸面积。”史蒂夫一手按在微型耳机上，压低声音道。  
“明白，队长。放心吧。”这是托尼懒洋洋的声音。  
“收到。”娜塔莎的话语中透露着漫不经心，“希望能早点完事，我还约了今晚的瑜伽课。”  
“至于冬日，”史蒂夫顿了一下，环视四周，“你能在铁丝网包围的基地边缘找到一个定点狙击点吗？我们出来时可能需要你掩护。当然如果顺利的话在里面就可以解决了。”  
冬兵的声音经过电流的传输变得失真，听起来带着来自天外的无机质感，但又近在耳边，“好。”  
得到肯定答复的史蒂夫扣上头盔，右手持盾举在身前，“好。所有人员听我指挥，三，二，一。”话音刚落，两道身影便悄无声息地突进了基地的侧门。  
“我真的不是好奇，也并没有很想知道，事先声明。但是老顽固罗杰斯居然给我们的机车杀手赛博格起了个这么肉麻的外号，啧啧，我能采访一下为什么吗？”托尼大大咧咧的声音在频道里响起。  
“用你价值几百亿美元的聪明脑瓜想想，史塔克。”娜塔莎嗤笑，“当然是因为……因为冬日战士有四个音节，而冬日只有两个。显然后者更省口水。”  
“你仿佛在逗我笑？顺便我的脑袋行情见涨，市值应该是一千亿了。”  
“话说回来，”娜塔莎语气一转，变得不怀好意起来，“队长，你上周六回到总部以后没进行点什么娱乐活动吗？”  
“我猜那台AT4搞断了我四条肋骨，所以没错，答案是我洗完澡就回家了。”史蒂夫干巴巴道。这是他和冬兵两个人间的秘密，如果是冬兵的意愿，他会永远保守这个秘密。罗杰斯的嘴巴一向很严。他紧贴着墙壁，顺着供水管道爬上了二楼。这里有一个隐蔽的平台，可以将楼下的情况一览无遗。  
“哦，那我之前说的统计部的克里斯汀，你约她出去了吗？或者会计室的莉莉？”  
史蒂夫几乎能想象到红发女特工挑起一边嘴角的坏笑。“谢谢你对我的私生活如此关心，娜塔莎。但是就算这个任务很简单，也不要这么瞧不起对方吧。”  
“话题转得很生硬啊队长！其实不止娜塔莎，我们都很关心你的感情生活来着，毕竟你可能是全队最后一个处男了……”  
“比起这个，你们是关心自己的赌资能不能收回来吧。”史蒂夫语气淡淡道，“我是三十岁了又不是个死人。”  
“这回答已经相当于告诉我们结果了。你就保留着你的童贞到下个世纪吧……嘶。”  
“怎么了，寡妇？”史蒂夫侧身闪进一间储藏室。  
“没什么，几只……几只烦人小虫子罢了。呼，问题解决。”耳机里传来女特工沙哑的嗓音，和几声重物倒地的闷响。“我没猜错的话，信息源在另一个区域，坐标C5，B7。”  
“好，三分钟内在C区入口汇合。另外保持警惕，我觉得这个基地有古怪。到现在我还没有看到一个守卫。”  
“拜托，除了压榨员工神盾局，哪个组织都会在周末放假的好吧！史塔克工业即使加班也是带薪的！”  
“我可没听说过反派搞事还挑时间的。超级反派和超级英雄一样全年无休。”  
十分钟后，史蒂夫和娜塔莎拔出硬盘撤退。  
在外面等待的托尼·史塔克不耐烦地敲着膝盖关节处的盔甲，“我就说，一个破基地而已，能整出什么幺蛾子……哇哦。”他瞪大眼睛扣上面部盔甲，举起了掌心炮，“操啊这特么是些什么鬼！队长，寡妇，你们确定没碰什么乱七八糟的按钮或者打碎怪博士的培养皿吗？”  
两个飞奔而出的身影后面跟着一群六足着地、速度惊人的怪物，粗略数来有二三十只。这些怪物浑身漆黑，冲到最前方的那头赫然直立，举起了布满倒刺和锋利指甲的前爪。  
“托尼，直接摧毁基地。掌心炮轰击范围太大，攻击怪物施展不开，他们速度太快了。”史蒂夫举起手中盾牌挡下这一击，并借势挥出，打偏了怪物的头。  
“该死，我猜是个简单的压敏装置。我和罗杰斯一出来这群弗兰肯斯坦生物就不知从哪冒出来了。”  
轰。  
基地整个向内坍倒，后续的怪物都被困在火海之中。碎石横飞击中了不少落后的怪物，热气流扑倒史蒂夫脸上，吹得他头昏脑涨，差点窒息。  
“好吧，那就让我们和这些剩下的小可爱玩玩。”女特工吹了个口哨。  
“我真的不想给老弗瑞擦屁股了——但是真他妈的棒，最近的情报没有一次完全准确过。”史蒂夫的身躯在这群怪物中穿梭，挥动着盾牌重击怪物柔软的胸腹，那怪物口中吐出的黏液浇在地上，周围一小块土地的杂草迅速枯萎，被腐蚀成了焦黑。回过神来的史蒂夫将其踹翻在地，振金锋利的边缘削掉了怪物的脑袋。  
“没办法，磨合期。好吧好吧，神盾已经占了大便宜了，起码骗来了海德拉的王牌——不然你以为要是长期雇佣，那群老家伙雇得起冬兵吗？”娜塔莎边跑边射击怪物的小腿，没注意一只怪物从身后扑来。  
史蒂夫奋力掷出了他的盾将其一击放倒，娜塔莎立刻上去补了一发子弹。另一只怪物腾空而起，跳到史蒂夫身前，他只好做好徒手接下这一击的准备。  
嗖。  
一发子弹精准地从怪物的左脑穿过，穿出右脑后去势不减，射中了另一只怪物的奔跑肢，把它向前的势头生生截断。  
“射穿大脑或者打碎脊髓。”冬兵不带感情的声音忽然响起，“你们好烦。”  
“啊哦，有些人忘了这是公共频道了，但我想他们是故意的，”托尼在自己的手腕关节处点了点，“好吧，单兵射击模式，我试试。”  
盾牌击中一头怪物的脖颈，那怪物头晕目眩、脚步踉跄地向旁边歪倒一步，却正好被冬兵一枪击杀。史蒂夫忽然发现他好似能预料到冬兵会射击的方向和他的瞄准范围，特意把怪物赶到那个位置一样。两个人的呼吸频率在耳机中的传播渐渐一致，仿佛视野中多了另一视角的镜头，这场厮杀成为了一场看不见的双人舞蹈。前所未有的默契感让史蒂夫放心交出了自己的后背，因为他知道自己背后有一杆不倒的枪。  
了结下一个怪物后他转向冬兵隐藏的大致方向，并起两指放在额头轻轻一挥。他猜测冬兵肯定能在瞄准镜中看到这个礼，就像他恍惚间看到了冬兵金属臂在烈日之下炫目的反光。  
有了两个远程火力的辅助，这群怪物很快被扫荡一清。  
众人回到集合点处，冬兵支着枪杆立在原地。史蒂夫气喘吁吁地跑到他面前，解开头盔搭扣，将其夹在腋下。一头金发像稻草似的歪七扭八，史蒂夫微皱眉头，真诚地看向冬兵。他用袖口擦了下嘴角的血迹，扬起一个微笑，“这是你第二次救我了，很及时。上一次还没来得及感谢你。”  
冬兵从上到下打量了他一番，确认了什么事实之后，目光停在他的嘴角，道，“罗杰斯，下次逞英雄的时候，想想你自己。”  
“冬日，你在关心我？”  
“你想多了。神盾局薪水太低，冲你这种不要命的傻瓜打法，少一个人还能多拿点钱。”  
“你猜怎么着，”托尼此时插嘴，“我有点喜欢他。”  
史蒂夫没有理他，“你就是在关心我。谢谢你，冬日。”  
冬兵瞪了他一眼，转身登上了神盾局改装过的吉普车，“随便你。”  
“伙计们，我说下周大家都有空吗？我想在大厦里办一个派对，理由么……唔，‘欢迎新成员加入暨庆祝复仇者小队又一次圆满完成了他们见鬼的任务’总之管他什么的名头的派对，如何？”  
史蒂夫还没想好如何回复，就被娜塔莎按住了肩膀，“我和罗杰斯会去。”  
“我讨厌喝酒。我喝不醉。”冬兵靠在一边，闷闷道。  
“呃，刚好，我们有另一个喝不醉的超级士兵，你俩可以搭伙，”亿万富翁不甘寂寞道，“来嘛，会很好玩的，我都让佩珀安排上了。”  
冬兵刚想拒绝，娜塔莎挑起一边眉毛，用俄语对他说了些什么。冬兵神色纠结地瞟了史蒂夫一眼，这让史蒂夫背后冷汗直冒，又莫名觉得口干舌燥、手足无措。  
他终于松口了，“我加入。反正史塔克有的是钱。”  
“这样才对嘛。”众人几乎能想象到他那副标准欠揍的自恋狂模样了，“史塔克魅力无敌。另外罗曼诺夫小姐，你和西伯利亚棕熊宝宝的社会主义互助小组又在打什么鬼主意了？”  
没人理他，车里的三个人都累得粘上靠背就睡熟了。

几天后，派对开始几小时之前，史蒂夫在他的公寓里不知为何坐立不安了起来。  
他先是套上了常穿的汗衫和卡其长裤，对着镜子照了半天，忽然想起娜塔莎以前嘲笑过的他的穿衣品味。在衣柜里一番翻找后，他摸出了去年执行任务时伪装用的浅色亨利衫和紧身牛仔裤，那是唯一一套娜塔莎点头的装扮。“这身衣服非常衬你的屁股，罗杰斯，让我觉得和你假扮情侣没那么难以忍受。”他还记得她那么说。  
可怕的女人，史蒂夫心有余悸地想，在镜子前面转了个身，决定就是这件，脱下来铺平准备熨好。想了想，他又加上了一件皮夹克。  
随后他自嘲地笑了，我这是在干什么啊，他想，就像是回到了参加毕业舞会前夕的中学时代。  
电话忽然在客厅响起。  
史蒂夫穿着袜子踩在地板上，用左脸和肩膀夹着那台手机，一边熨烫着自己的衣服。  
另一头没人说话，只有潮湿的呼吸声。  
“……冬日？”不知为何史蒂夫忽然生出这样的预感。  
“罗杰斯，”冬兵的声音很小，还带着微微的喘息，“你出发了么？”  
“还没。”  
“这里有一点小情况……”  
“我可以去接你，我有车。你在哪？”话一出口史蒂夫觉得自己表现得太急切了，还好隔着电波信号，冬兵看不到他在脸红。  
冬兵被他噎了一下，听起来有点古怪，“正有此意。现在校准你的手表到标准纽约时间，我需要你六点三十分整的时候开车经过保罗街133号建筑背面的小巷，在东起第五扇窗户底下停十秒。十秒后不管发生了什么，立即打火，”他停顿了一下，“记得打开天窗。”  
说完不等史蒂夫回复他就挂断了电话。

窗下等待的时间并没有很久，史蒂夫那辆福特野马还没停稳，就感觉车身微微摇晃了一下，那幅度极小，像是停靠了一只借道跃向另一边屋顶的猫。  
“好了，快走。”冬兵扒着车顶翻到副驾，“我给你剩了七秒。现在，发动你的车，出了巷子之后左转，经过三个路口之后上天桥，快。”  
不等他说完史蒂夫就一脚油门冲了出去，冬兵舒了一口气，脑袋靠在副驾驶的头枕上。在汽车冲出巷口的瞬间，冬兵猛地挺身跃向驾驶位，趴在史蒂夫身上朝窗外放了两枪。  
“我们最好先绕着市区转上几圈，再去找史塔克。”冬兵撑着史蒂夫的大腿坐了起来，回到自己的位置。  
“呃，我是说，我并没有什么意见，不过穿着这身去参加派对是不是有点夸张了。”史蒂夫努力让自己目不斜视，身姿笔直地靠在靠背上，目视前方观察路况。  
冬兵低头看了眼自己的穿着，“блять。”他皱着眉头咕哝一句。  
事实上冬兵只穿了一件豹纹的透视衫，领口松松地挂住锁骨，下身是双及膝的黑色漆皮高跟长靴，重点部位只有条堪堪能遮住的丁字裤。不愧是顶级特工啊，史蒂夫认真地思考，最后放弃联想冬兵到底把武器藏在哪里了，他相信冬兵就算全裸也能从身上搞出来二十斤枪支弹药。  
“……我猜那不是什么好话？”  
“弗瑞给的特殊任务。那个俄国佬嘴巴很严，却是个SM爱好者，想套他的话得用点非常手段。”冬兵放松地向后一靠，把头安适地放在椅背上。  
“……好吧。”史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，对弗瑞的决定不置可否，“想必任务很顺利。我觉得你甚至能去色诱墨索里尼，说不定还能加快整个二战进程。”  
此话一出，冬兵瞪大了眼睛，史蒂夫才发现自己把真实想法都和盘托出了，一时间讷讷无言。  
“……你耳朵红了，罗杰斯。”冬兵猫着腰凑到他耳边道，热气正喷在史蒂夫的耳朵上，他觉得很新奇，“我从没见过谁耳朵可以这样红。”  
何止是耳朵红了。史蒂夫觉得自己整个脑袋都在冒烟。  
他扯下自己挂在副驾驶位上的皮夹克，扔给几乎算是“衣不蔽体”的冬兵，“你先凑合着披一会儿……三月还是有点冷的。”  
冬兵乖乖用史蒂夫的外套把自己裹好，整个人蜷在副驾驶座，然后眼睛亮晶晶的，像是个看着玻璃糖纸的孩子，盯得史蒂夫直发毛。  
“这件衣服上……有你的味道。”过了一会儿，冬兵抽抽鼻子，整张脸皱成一团。  
“抱歉，我想我洗过澡了，味道不会那么夸张吧。如果你介意的话……”  
“你为什么总喜欢道歉，罗杰斯。”冬兵打断了他的话，“我没那么容易被冒犯。不过把车拐进前面的巷子，停下车。”  
“怎么了吗？”史蒂夫一头雾水，还是乖乖照做。  
他刚刚拉起手刹，冬兵就不耐烦地跨坐在他身上，额头抵住了他的，鼻尖对着鼻尖，“只是觉得你现在的状态不太适合继续开车，罗杰斯。为了安全考虑。”他意有所指地用大腿轻轻磨蹭史蒂夫的胯下，“可能还有点迫不及待。”  
史蒂夫不知道现在是该束缚住他不安分的腿还是握住他的手腕，是该抱住他还是推开他，“别这样，”他几乎有点窘迫了，“……不如让我自己解决？”  
冬兵嗤笑一声，掀掉自己身上史蒂夫的夹克，“你没发现我也很想要吗？……噢！”抬头的瞬间脑袋碰上了车顶，还好史蒂夫眼疾手快地用手护住了，“看来这车前座装不下我们两个大个子，哈？”  
他用快要将车门一把撕下来的力道把门拉开，搂住史蒂夫的脖子吻他，两个人几乎是从驾驶座滚下了车。  
冬兵被史蒂夫抵在这辆黑色涂装、金色条纹的六代野马轿车前盖上，车前盖被发动机带得暖烘烘的，但与后背肌肤接触的瞬间还是让他有点想尖叫出声。金发的alpha紧紧搂着他，站在他的两腿中间，吮吻着他的脖子，执着地去舔他左肩膀金属和肉体交接处的伤疤，弄得他又痛又痒。他不轻不重地拧着史蒂夫的腰侧，“你要把我拆了吃到肚子里吗？”  
“我们这算怎么一回事……你和我？”史蒂夫停了下来，两手撑在冬兵身边，眼眸深沉，一瞬不瞬地望着他。  
“就……别想那么多，”冬兵不去看他的眼睛，他觉得自己小腿肚抵上了保险杠，“至少我们很合拍，不是吗？”  
“好了，老实人罗杰斯，”他交叠起两条细长的腿把史蒂夫锁向自己，屁股磨蹭着他的勃起，“快点，别让我等软了。”他卷起那件聊胜于无的透视衫，彻底露出结实的腰腹和乳头，向上挺了挺胸，伸长手臂攀上史蒂夫的脖颈，把他的头压向自己。  
史蒂夫没有说话，在这种场合他一向少说多做，奉行着“行胜于言”的真理。他不太想让自己表现得那么猴急，但看起来冬兵显然不欣赏慢吞吞的作风。他把手滑到两人中间，解开自己牛仔裤的腰带将其褪到膝盖，胯下的大家伙便迫不及待跳了出来。  
雪白的肉体在黑色车盖的映衬下几乎在发光，史蒂夫握住冬兵柔韧的腰，感受着这具身体蕴藏的力量。他又啃又吻地顺着腹肌开始品尝起这块甜点，如愿以偿地在上面烙下吻痕，负疚感与秘而不宣的快感齐飞，那感觉怎么形容呢？如果非要形容，史蒂夫觉得可能像是自己六岁时布鲁克林下了一夜大雪，他在凌晨五点望向窗外，街道被白雪无声覆盖了，而他那时跑出门去，成为整条街第一个在平整的雪面上留下脚印的人。  
而现在他又面对着这雪。只是他再也不是六岁的男孩了。  
丁字裤已经被热液打湿了。史蒂夫拨开细带，手指被打得透湿，于是心下了然。他也一刻不想再等下去，把自己的牛仔裤又往下拽了拽，扶起阴茎就往冬兵的小洞里捅，几乎是一下子就进到了底。  
“嘶……”眼泪一下涌出来了，冬兵闭上眼，指甲陷进史蒂夫结实的背阔肌，将他搂得更紧了些，“你怎么……算了。”他咬牙，下身的小洞把史蒂夫裹得很紧，那里又湿又软，让史蒂夫舒服极了。  
史蒂夫把他的双手按在头顶，重重地猛顶了好几下，一下比一下用力，听着冬兵方寸大乱，呼吸的节奏都变了。然而他什么也没说，只是温驯地睁眼看着史蒂夫，微微抿着嘴，睫毛下水润的眼睛里还挂着泪珠，把史蒂夫给他的快感和疼痛都照单全收。他被史蒂夫用阴茎钉在这里了，然而还是悄无声息地向下滑，他只好收紧了自己的腿，再收紧些，那结果只能是他把自己推向了那根巨大的阴茎，让史蒂夫进得更深。  
不知道是不是第一次在这种半公开场合做爱的缘故，史蒂夫兴奋极了，他全部抽出又整根进入，胯骨重重拍在冬兵颤动的屁股上，那里被撞得发红了。这不同于浴室隔间里那一次口交，两者都是新奇的体验，但这次比那次还要好上一万倍，他怀疑自己坚持不了多久就会射出来。  
“不……不行……”整个车身随着他们的动作而摇晃，通风口磨着冬兵的后腰，他怀疑那里快破皮了。  
“怎么不行？”史蒂夫在抽查间歇覆在冬兵耳边，用牙齿研磨着他耳朵上的软骨，留下深深的齿痕。  
“我的腰……”冬兵撩起他因动作而散下来的额发，用手指捋到史蒂夫脑后，几次深顶之后alpha头发又散了下来，他终于放弃了。  
“那我们换个姿势。”  
说完不等冬兵反应，他拔了出来，握住身下人的腰将其翻了个面。史蒂夫着迷地看着自己的手深深陷进冬兵肉感的臀里，就像在揉弄一块白面包，肆无忌惮地留下手印。  
“啊你别……唔！”通风口磨蹭着他的阴茎，冬兵的眼泪终于汹涌地流了出来，疼痛让他使劲收紧自己的后穴，夹得史蒂夫头皮发麻。这真奇怪，他没有那么怕痛的，但这种从未体验过的、夹杂着快感的疼痛反而比疼痛本身更令他恐惧，从骨头缝里生出的痒意让他用力蜷起了自己的脚趾。  
“受不了了，嗯？刚刚不是嘴很硬吗？”话虽这样说，史蒂夫还是慢下动作，倾身顺着脊柱一连串凸起的圆润骨节吻了下去。嘴唇轻扫在敏感的皮肤上，像蝴蝶扇动翅膀。另一只手探到身下人身前去，温柔地握住饱受折磨的阴茎，轻轻撸动了起来。  
几乎是史蒂夫把手放上去的瞬间冬兵就射了。他把脸贴在冬兵颈后，又一次闻到了冬兵腺体正在散发出的味道：他不知道别人能不能闻到，但不知是幻觉还是怎么的，浴室那次之后，每次见到冬兵，他鼻端都萦绕着冬兵身上似有似无的信息素味，那股淡淡的、雪松的清香，并不强烈，但非常好闻，凛冽而回甘，醒彻心扉。冬兵的身体很僵硬，史蒂夫用鼻尖轻轻拱着他的腺体有点担心，他感觉到吸着他的小洞因为紧张而收紧。他试着让自己别去吸入太多那个味道——老实说，史蒂夫一直觉得自己的自控力不错，但在冬兵面前他不敢打这个包票。  
“你还好吗？放松，我不会在这标记你的。”  
冬兵闻言一僵，然后身体渐渐放松下来，这让史蒂夫的抽插更加顺畅。不过本来史蒂夫也没有遇到阻碍，他劈开冬兵的身体就像刀子切开黄油。  
“你最好说到做到，罗杰斯。”冬兵闷闷的声音从身下传来。  
“叫我史蒂夫。”怕冬兵不答应，他又示弱道，“求你？”  
“……史蒂夫。”冬兵叫他名字的方式像是一句叹息，不知怎地让史蒂夫内心汹涌澎湃。他像是得到了奖励，而他不知道被人叫一句名字的感觉如此之好，让他幸福得要冒出气泡。  
“那我呢？我该怎么叫你？你喜欢我喊你冬日吗？或者……詹姆斯？”他凑到他耳边道。  
“你……你好多废话，就只是干不行吗？”体内的阴茎胀大了一圈，冬兵被他这几下弄得舒服极了，眼泪几乎都要流出来，脸颊烧得滚烫，双眼迷蒙，只想要收紧下面的小洞，好让史蒂夫再也别出去。冬兵自诩并不瘦弱，但此刻史蒂夫两百多磅、布满结实肌肉的身躯把他笼罩得严严实实，强有力的双手使劲握着他的腰，下身发了狠似的抽插，这比他想像中的性爱还要完美，如果史蒂夫能别在他耳边喋喋不休就是比完美还完美。  
“呃，那我就当你很喜欢我叫你冬日了？”史蒂夫的声音透露着他的失望，冬兵觉得自己简直是鬼迷心窍，不知怎的话就脱口而出，“你可以叫我巴基。”  
史蒂夫的轻笑让他脸热了。  
“好，巴基。很好，乖孩子。”  
“喂！”冬兵觉得自己的尊严受到了侮辱，“我比你还大一岁呢！”  
“还有谁这样叫过你？”史蒂夫不依不饶地问。  
“只有……只有我妈妈，你满意了吧？”  
冬兵皱着眉头，他不知道为什么史蒂夫如此纠缠于打炮时的一个称呼。  
下一秒他瞪大了眼睛，“哇哦，”史蒂夫射了，一股股精液涌进他体内，“操啊。”  
“我……我，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫满脸通红，舌头像是打了结。  
“你是该道歉，混球。”冬兵转过身，用俄语恨恨咒骂了几句。他脱下自己身上单薄的透视衫，卷成一个小卷，塞进自己仍然往外淌着精液的后穴里。“妈的，”他看向因他的动作而目瞪口呆的史蒂夫，“你看我干什么？你居然射在里面了，妈的。不然我怎么处理？”  
史蒂夫思忖着冬兵是不是被他气疯了，如果他现在告诉冬兵“我可以帮你弄出来”有几成把握自己不被他打死。

当然他最后也没被打死。  
两人之中相比较更加体面的那个鬼鬼祟祟走进一家商店，迅速买了两套男装在车里换上。  
“你看我干什么？”冬兵的脸上还带着情事的余韵，双颊的淡红色性感极了，“衣服挺合身。”  
看来他记对了冬兵的尺码。但是领口是不是还是有点大了？史蒂夫觉得很失策，他应该直接给冬兵买一件高领毛衣的，现在他想在冬兵身上挂一个牌子上面写着“不许看”，而这时另一件让冬兵想要打死他的事了。

等他们赶到大厦，派对的酒都喝过好几轮了。  
“好哇两个迟到的家伙，是不是该罚？”众人一见他们进来，立刻开始起哄。冬兵干脆利索地倒了十杯伏特加，一口气喝干了，还在史蒂夫试图过来替他挡酒的时候狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“等等，这算不算作弊？你俩可都喝不醉。”山姆坏笑着拍手。  
“我觉得，不如你俩说说为什么迟到，又为什么一块进来吧？赛博格杀手先说。”托尼靠在沙发垫上，两手搭着沙发背。  
“我碰到了一个漂亮妞。”  
一向不怎么开口的冬兵语出惊人，整个房间立刻被点燃了，复仇者众，尤其是单身男同事，怪叫着求详细。  
“金色头发，胸挺大。”说完这几句，别人再问他都不肯开口了。  
“没想到詹姆斯这个浓眉大眼的居然也，啧啧。”众人感叹，“看看队长，羞得脸都红了，你是不是正好撞见了？”  
史蒂夫的下巴快埋进胸肌里了，而这些追问都不如娜塔莎好似看透一切的眼神更令他如坐针毡。  
其他人见在冬兵那问不出什么，又去逗弄史蒂夫。见史蒂夫也只是闭口不谈，也就放过了他们，只有克林特还嘟囔几句，“看来那姑娘手劲还挺大，看詹姆斯腰上的印子。”  
其实他们早就喝的差不多了。这会所有人窝在客厅各自找了位置，开始放电影。  
冬兵就坐在史蒂夫旁边，奇怪的是他两人身边都没什么人。其他人醉的醉，睡的睡，不一会儿客厅里清醒的就只剩下冬兵和史蒂夫。而冬兵其实也累极了，眼睛盯着电视屏幕，不知神游到哪去了。  
一开始两人各自坐得直直的，没过多久冬兵的脑袋就歪到了史蒂夫肩膀上。史蒂夫内心一片柔软，把冬兵揽在怀里，一手温存地梳理着他的头发。冬兵显然是舒服极了，往史蒂夫那又挪了挪，还嫌不够似的，如果不是他也是个六尺高的大男人，此时他估计整个人都蜷起来倚在史蒂夫膝盖上了。  
如果冬兵是只猫，这会喉咙里应该发出了低沉的呼噜。而史蒂夫觉得冬兵就像是一只猫，只要顺着毛摸，就会收回尖利的爪子，翻身露出自己信任的肚皮和粉红的肉垫。可他也知道冬兵不是猫，如果非要用动物作比喻，可能他更像是一头豹子。  
“你挺好闻。”倒在怀里的人喉咙里咕哝出这么一句。  
“什么？”史蒂夫没听清，停下了手中的动作。  
冬兵不满地用头蹭蹭他的手，示意他继续。然后他把史蒂夫的头拉低，在他耳边道，“要流出来了。”  
“什么要流出来了？”史蒂夫更是一头雾水。  
“你的东西。要流出来了。”冬兵咬唇，看着他笑。  
三秒后，反应过来的史蒂夫红了个透，从头到脚，无一幸免。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病房

03  
“那么，”山姆·威尔逊举起左手的碟片和右手的游戏操纵手柄，“是重温经典的《星球大战》系列还是来几局马里奥赛车？老兄，今天轮到我来‘陪床’了。”  
“别这么混蛋山姆，”史蒂夫以手扶额，“你明知星战八部加上外传我已经看过八百遍了而马里奥赛车我永远打不到第二关。”事实上，所有赛车类游戏史蒂夫都保持着复仇者联盟的分数最低纪录，难以超越。  
“没办法，”他的损友摊手，一脸无辜，“可怜的单身汉史蒂夫，来探病的只有这些混蛋朋友。”  
好吧。继其他人试图传唤应召女郎被护士坚决制止、在病房里狂饮十斤伏特加或者和史蒂夫面面相觑讲睡前故事之后，史蒂夫已经能毫无波动地接受一切操作了。山姆真的很贴心。  
“而我不知道为什么我的感情状况能成为你们经久不衰的谈资……看来我要打电话让寇森多给你们安排点任务了。”史蒂夫抱怨道。  
“得了，老兄，”山姆笑着捶了一下史蒂夫的肩膀。他就坐在病床边的一个折叠椅上，原本很舒适地向后靠着，现在身体前倾，两手十指交叉着抵在分开的膝盖上。“作为一个头儿，你是所有团队里都希望拥有的最合格的领导，甚至有点太合格了。但是作为朋友，不得不说，你总是让人担心。”  
“是吗？说说看？”  
史蒂夫的笑容敛起来了一点，他垂下眼帘，看着自己的手指。  
“嘿，嘿，我承认你是恢复能力比别人都强的超级士兵，但是你也不是壁虎啊，我可没听说过谁脚断了还能长出新的来。”  
山姆的食指和中指在头顶两侧曲了曲，想起那天史蒂夫被从废墟里刨出来的场面，至今心有余悸。金发alpha双目紧闭，脸上是灰尘与血痕，双脚被压在倒塌的建筑尖顶之下，皮肉外翻，几乎能看见白花花的骨头。如果他不是超级士兵，这双脚可能都保不住了。  
“我有分寸，山姆。如果当时出事的是克林特，我想应该谁都不想看见黑寡妇发疯的场面吧？”史蒂夫耸肩，试图开个玩笑。  
“……而这就是问题所在。你知道这是怎么回事，队长。你太孤独了。”黑皮肤的alpha玩笑般的笑容也收了起来，“战场上总是奋不顾身，这并不是英雄气概什么的。或者说，当然，这是勇敢的一部分，但是作为朋友的史蒂夫，我还是希望你能有所牵挂，别再那么拼命了。我们可都不希望哪一天失去你，毕竟虽然有时候你挺混蛋，但还是个不错的朋友。或许你该有个家了。”  
“一个家庭，伴侣、亲密关系、孩子，或许还有狗。家就是家，你懂的。”  
不知道为什么，史蒂夫想起的却是另一张脸。“罗杰斯，下次逞英雄的时候，想想你自己。”当时他的语气硬邦邦的，仿佛这么一句话是从牙缝里挤出来的似的。他并没有看着史蒂夫的眼睛，所以当然错过了史蒂夫看他的眼神。史蒂夫几乎没听见他在说什么，他只专注地看着冬兵的脸颊被面罩勒出的红痕，心里想着冬兵戴着面罩时底下是不是也是一副不高兴的样子，而他有多想去吻他总是下撇而看起来委屈极了的嘴角。他想吻他如同想亲吻一朵花。  
他低下头盯着平整的被单，有些自嘲地笑了。  
“哇哦，”山姆观察着他的表情，“看来，你可能已经遇到那个人了？”  
“什么？我没……”史蒂夫有些慌乱地否认，他不知道冬兵对于这种臆想是何态度，也更不想在自己还一团乱麻的时候被别人发现这个秘密。  
“我来猜猜……是莎伦，对不对！住在你隔壁的那个护士！”山姆打了一个响指，“老天，看看你瞪着眼睛脸红的样子。金发甜心魅力无穷啊，现在是不是还在追求阶段呢？我觉得她对你也有点意思，还记得那次她来找你借洗衣机吗？花开堪折直须折，你要抓住机会啊。”  
史蒂夫为友人巨大的脑洞目瞪口呆，他从来没考虑过和自己的女邻居发展出什么……邻居以外的关系，天啊。“当然不是，不是莎伦。天啊。或者说没有人，你别瞎猜了。”史蒂夫红着脸辩解道。  
“哦，哦，兄弟，别解释了，我明白，我明白。”山姆摇摇手指。  
窗外传来滚动的雷声，低哑，沉闷，听起来像是野兽喉咙里的呼噜。  
“你该走了。时间不早了，一会可能要下大暴雨。”史蒂夫正色道，不打算在这个话题上再多纠缠。“总之不是莎伦。”  
“好好好，不是莎伦。”山姆举起双手作投降状。“那我先走了，照顾好自己。早日恢复，队长。大家都在等你归队呢。”

山姆离开没多久，雨势就变得一发不可收拾。黑云压境的天空就像要崩塌下来，瓢泼似的雨帘从天而降，击打着窗玻璃，爆出“砰砰”的闷响，一个手掌宽的缝隙里，潮湿的气息被风送进来了。  
闪电的白光把屋子照亮了，在史蒂夫的脸上雕凿出月色下雪山般的浓重阴影。他低头看着病床上床单的布纹，不知在想什么。  
“谁？”  
窗台上映出一道人影，在史蒂夫警觉发问后倏忽又消失了。  
“巴基？巴基，是你吗？”  
在对于冬兵的事上，史蒂夫总有一股不知从何而来的笃信和令人哭笑不得的固执。他掀开被子来不及穿鞋就向窗边跑去，脚腕猛地撞在折叠椅的钢管上，让他双膝一软，带翻了椅子，整个人跌倒在地。  
“这可真够狼狈的……”史蒂夫苦笑着嘀咕。  
“罗杰斯，你怎么每次都让我惊喜。”窗户被人气冲冲地推开，灌进呼呼的冷风，又很快关上，只留下从窗户到史蒂夫身前的一道水印。  
穿着作战服的冬兵被雨淋了个通透，从头发到睫毛都在往下滴着水。由于是狙击手，冬兵每次出完任务都体体面面的，就像是刚从T台走了个秀回来，而这次是罕有的狼狈。湿漉漉的衣服黏在身上很不好受，作战靴沉重得像能倒出十斤水，冬兵一边抱怨一边把史蒂夫从地上拉了起来，但又把他架得离自己远远的。  
“巴基！真的是你。你刚刚为什么不进来？”史蒂夫控制不住自己脸上的笑容，双脚站不稳似的把胳膊压在冬兵肩头，两人跌跌撞撞的好险没有再次摔倒。  
“喂！别凑这么近，我身上湿透了……你从哪长的这一身傻瓜肌肉，沉死了。”冬兵咕哝着，但还是紧紧扶着史蒂夫的腰，接受了他这个莽撞而不像拥抱的拥抱。“去了趟罗马尼亚，任务细节不能告诉你。听说你受伤了，同事一场，过来看一眼你还能不能喘气。”  
“你刚刚回到纽约就过来了吗，巴基？”  
“我只是顺路。”冬兵强调。  
答案显而易见，他甚至还穿着作战服呢。冬兵带着点被戳穿了的恼羞成怒，抿起嘴唇，脸颊鼓鼓的，像一只充满了气的河豚。史蒂夫手下的触感冰凉，冬兵脸色苍白，嘴唇倒是被美人吻过的玫瑰一样的红，及肩的棕发被雨淋湿了，冬兵把它们拨在脑后，露出完整的脸庞，那双深邃的眼睛显得更大了，大而无辜，看起来平添一丝稚气。  
“好，我没有多想。我只是想你。”史蒂夫站直了身体，伸手把冬兵侧边散下来的头发拨在耳后。  
“唔。”冬兵语塞，“既然腿不方便，换好了衣服就回去躺着吧。我走了。”  
“巴基，”史蒂夫拉住他的胳膊，把他按在那张折叠椅上坐好，“雨这么大……今晚就留在这吧，我这张床能挤下两个人。”  
说完他弯下腰，不由分说抬起了冬兵的作战靴，寻找着这双沉重的黑色皮靴上复杂的暗扣。他很快脱下了一只，又去脱另一只。冬兵被释放的脚踝纤细而苍白，他一手就能包裹住，但史蒂夫曾亲眼看到过冬兵用这双并不健壮甚至算得上瘦弱的腿绞死了一个体型几乎是他两倍的敌人。比起其他战士，冬兵的身材并不是布满了夸张到鼓胀的肌肉块，他全身的肌肉线条猎豹一样修长、优雅而流畅，哪怕是脚踝处淡青色的血管都如同蕴含着巨大的爆发力。  
史蒂夫把冬兵的脚托在手里，莹白的皮肤在黑夜里好像闪着光。冬兵体温向来偏低，脚趾被他掌心的热度烫得微微一缩，但是脚踝又被史蒂夫抓得紧紧的，无处可逃。史蒂夫用手给他捂了一会儿，套上了一双备用的拖鞋，“好了，你去淋浴间冲个热水澡吧。我去给你找换洗的衣服。希望你别嫌弃我的旧T恤。”  
冬兵没说嫌弃也没说不嫌弃，他深深地看了史蒂夫一眼，转身走进了了淋浴间。史蒂夫从他的行李里摸出几件干爽的汗衫，自己套上一件，又把另一件搭上椅背，然后躺回了床上。  
水声停止后，他听见冬兵走了出来。不一会，一具还散发着水汽的肉体就贴上了史蒂夫的后背。  
“巴基，你没有穿我给你拿的衣服吗？”身后的触感让史蒂夫惊讶地转身，冬兵不着寸缕地躺在他旁边，史蒂夫的手讪讪地无处可放，被冬兵拉着搭在了自己的腰侧。真奇怪，他们做过那么多次爱，他却不敢在被子下搂住他的腰。  
“冷。”冬兵言简意赅道，然后头在史蒂夫的肩窝里拱来拱去，找了个舒适的位置就不动了。  
“这样呢？还冷吗？”史蒂夫收紧了环住他的手臂，把冬兵的脚夹在自己的两腿之间。  
“唔。”冬兵不说话了。  
“那睡吧。”史蒂夫叹了一口气，右手轻轻抚着冬兵被子下赤裸的背。

冬兵听话地挨着史蒂夫闭眼躺好，紧绷的身体慢慢放松。史蒂夫的身体很热，喷在他颈后的气息也很热，快要把他给融化了。他的眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下不安地转来转去，手指有些紧张地抓着床单。  
霸道的alpha气息侵占了他的每一个毛孔，他又想起自己第一次看到史蒂夫的情景。在混战的街道上，金发alpha抓住他肩上的皮带，把他在空中抡起一圈，不等他落地就一手格住他的铁臂，冬兵转身想要脱离，却被反手牢牢地按上了他的面罩。那一刻呼吸过滤系统好像不再起作用了，铺天盖地的信息素钻进他的鼻腔，那只大掌密不透风地遮住了他的脸。他的视力被短暂剥夺了，唯一能感受到的只有alpha的手和他的味道。随后他惊恐地感受到一股让他躁动不安的、新奇的冲动。那是一种近乎本能的渴求，陌生而又无法控制。他对此全然无解，就像在他还是个男孩的时候，第一次参加格斗训练，那种青涩的手足无措。而他就像上瘾了一样，一次又一次来到alpha的身边，又离开，用更长的时间去冷静，希求自己能消去那份来路不明的冲动。  
但他发现自己无可奈何，无能为力，不仅依旧无可救药地渴求，而且更甚。  
他和史蒂夫少有这样宁静而祥和的时刻。或者说此刻这种宁静与祥和是单方面的，连史蒂夫也不知道的时刻。他和史蒂夫面对面躺着，只要稍一抬头就能看见他的脸。他借着微弱的光打量史蒂夫的睡脸，沉睡的史蒂夫不像平时无意识似的皱着眉头，眉心依旧保有那道山谷一样的深邃刻痕，但是脱去了别人注意不到时他身上的疏离感，看起来也不过是个过分英俊的普通的年轻人。他的鼻梁直而挺，每当有光倾泻下来，会在他脸上分开一道好看的阴影。下唇丰润而饱满，这样的人通常深情，而冬兵又想起了上次他们接吻时的触感。他们做爱时经常接吻，作为炮友来说频率似乎太高了，但冬兵从不为此烦恼。有时候他们像野兽一样互相撕咬，史蒂夫的阴茎急不可耐地撞进他的身体，操他的时候也紧锁着眉头，像是打一场快速的遭遇战；有时候冬兵会用牙齿叼住史蒂夫的下唇，慢慢碾磨，直到自己不得不因为呻吟而松开齿关。  
他想感受这轮廓，这个念头不知怎地闯入了他的脑海。他伸出自由的那只手，是他没被压在身下的铁臂，在史蒂夫俊脸的上空微僵了五秒钟，还是没有落下去，只隔着薄薄一层虚空，像是隔着一层面具。他纵容自己沉浸在那些散碎的杂念中，那些史蒂夫眉毛离开上眼睑然后愉快地弯起，眼睛像月亮，眼角边溢出淡淡的笑纹，用那种复杂的温柔眼神注视着他，像是注视生命和宇宙本身的时刻。他心跳得太快，他说不清为什么，以至于不得不在史蒂夫的怀里转了个身，还要小心不要吵醒他。  
这下史蒂夫比他大一号的身躯把他整个笼罩住了，他的后背紧贴着史蒂夫坚实的胸肌，他觉得自己可能睡不着了。史蒂夫的呼吸都洒在他的腺体上，让他意识到转身不是个好主意，都想要埋怨起这个让他陷入两难境地的史蒂夫了。身体内部涌上来一股难耐的燥热，身后传来的热度也越来越让他烦躁，他的小腹很热，下面有些酸胀，难以抑制地微微颤抖。他的臀缝正紧贴着史蒂夫的阴茎，感觉到了对方胯下半勃起的器官，这对于冷静来说于事无补。他只好假装自己在熟睡，假装那个发情一般正难耐地轻轻向后磨蹭的人不是自己，内心怀着罪恶与寻求刺激的快感，感受到那根阴茎逐渐变得硬挺而灼热，就抵在他两腿之间。冬兵的鼻子耸了耸，他嗅到了空气里渐渐浓郁起来的Alpha的味道。  
“你在干什么，巴基？”有力的胳膊牢牢箍住了他，那只掌心烧灼的手正按上他的小腹。说话间带动的热气流拂在耳朵上，冬兵满足地喟叹，发出一声长长的呻吟，几乎要为此而流泪。  
他没法说服自己不是在渴望这个。

史蒂夫早就醒了，他本来睡得就不是很熟，他意识到自己的勃起正顶着冬兵的大腿，而身前的人还作乱似的扭动。他的脸还贴在冬兵颈后，很快被冬兵的腺体正在散发出特殊的味道撞了满脸，不知道那味道本身究竟是不是他臆想出的幻觉，他发现自己已经开始悲哀地想象自己和冬兵会不会在不久的将来度过一个美妙的发情期。  
“你在干什么，巴基？”他充满恶意地明知故问，手指摸向冬兵的股间，插进他已经被打湿的大腿轻轻揉捏，“……又想要了？”  
冬兵丧气地咆哮了一声，翻身跨坐在史蒂夫的腰上，垂下肩膀按住了想要起身的史蒂夫，“别动，躺好！”  
他把三根手指并起来放进嘴里，看着史蒂夫的眼睛，挑衅一般来来回回上下舔湿，像是之前吸史蒂夫的阴茎一样，动作缓慢，但十分认真。他们心知肚明那非常直接的、下流的含义，史蒂夫沉默地看着有晶亮的口水顺着冬兵的嘴角流了下来，不知道是不是顺着冬兵的人鱼线，最后流到他的腹肌上。  
他把手指近乎粗暴地塞进后穴，随意扩张了几下，史蒂夫故意逗他，“我以为你已经够湿了，嗯？”冬兵掀起眼皮，用丝线般的眼波嗔怒地撩了他一眼。  
“下次你可以这样舔你的枪管吗，宝贝？那一定辣极了。”史蒂夫的声音低沉而喑哑。  
“唔……”冬兵也好不到哪去，他的嗓音黏成了一团，似乎想象到了不知何时会发生的、史蒂夫看着他要对他做的事情，他把自己心爱的配枪枪管含进了嘴唇，品尝着铁锈和火药的辛辣，他的神情变得迷离而渴望。“现在就含你的‘枪管’，别着急，混蛋。”  
他把已经微微开合的穴口对准了史蒂夫的阴茎，一口气坐了下去，为这全新的体位带来的变化而叹息。用于角度的问题，史蒂夫的阴茎进得很深，直接顶上了冬兵体内的一点，陌生的快感如同洪水决堤，他好像第一次和史蒂夫做爱一样兴奋而恐惧。  
他伸出手去爱抚史蒂夫下巴上冒出的胡茬，被史蒂夫一把抓住按在脸侧，带着薄茧的拇指指腹摩挲着他敏感的手心，明明是再简单不过的动作，却让他发出呜咽一样的呻吟。  
黑夜中冬兵的肉体简直能晃眼，史蒂夫带着他去摸两个人连接的地方，另一只手托住他的臀瓣，然后扣紧了大力揉捏。冬兵知道那一定会留下深红的指印，好几天才会消下去，但他没有精力去介意也并不介意，甚至有点喜欢。他被史蒂夫的阴茎挤得小腹鼓胀，还感受到了一丝久违的疼痛，像是被温柔地撕裂一样劈开身体。他是战场上敌人的噩梦，见过鲜血，受过伤，熬过了训练，并非弱不经风的那种omega，但现在这个姿势有点太过了，他甚至怀疑下面流出来的是血或者混着什么的热液，痛，但又诡异地让他产生快感。  
“你把我塞的好满……”他刚说完，又觉得有点羞愤。  
“是你太紧了。”史蒂夫呼吸一窒，随后若无其事地用手轻轻拍打冬兵的臀尖，道，“放松点，不然我动不了了。”  
“明明是你太大。还有，不许动，让我来。”冬兵喘息着，快速起伏了几下，臀瓣打在史蒂夫的胯骨上，发出“啪啪”的声响。史蒂夫握住冬兵夹在两人腰腹之间的阴茎，用拇指堵住了顶端的小孔，面对冬兵不满的眼神，他无辜道，“让你坚持得久一点咯。”  
“滚蛋。你才是早泄呢。”  
“我是不是你最清楚啊。”史蒂夫故意向上挺腰，在他体内重重凿了几个来回，冬兵的呼吸立刻乱了。  
“唔，你，道貌岸然，其实心里一肚子坏水的混蛋……啊唔。”他的声音断断续续的，当然也没多少真的火气。  
“我以为某些人喜欢这样。想要更多吗？”  
史蒂夫的手指在冬兵被塞得满满的后穴周围打转，时不时去试探两人连接的边缘。意识到他要做什么的冬兵一僵，大腿内侧开始战栗，不知道是因为期待还是害怕地粗喘，“别……进不去了，会坏掉的。”  
“别怕。会很舒服的。”说完不管冬兵是怎样无助地呻吟，那根罪恶的手指已经摸到了有机会可乘的肉缝，硬是挤了进去。史蒂夫也被挤得很难受，那根手指探进去后，它没有急不可耐的抽动，而是试探性地摁压omega湿热的肠壁，等他差不多接受了以后，再寻到敏感点，然后弯曲，把窄小的穴道撑得更大。  
“我……”冬兵喘息的频率加快，他的瞳孔放大，整个人向前趴在了史蒂夫的胸膛上，有力的双腿已经软成了两根面条，无力地夹紧史蒂夫的侧腰。  
“砰砰砰。”门被敲响了。  
冬兵激灵了一下，双眼茫然地睁大。  
“队长？我听见您的房间里有点声音，请问您有什么需要吗？”  
史蒂夫感受到冬兵的后穴痉挛似的收缩，把他的手指和阴茎夹得都要发痛了。他用口型示意“没事，放松点”，冬兵喘得厉害，又不敢发出声音，只好咬住自己的金属手指防止呻吟扩散，不管涎水是怎样顺着指缝流了下来。  
“我没事，只是起来倒了点水。你辛苦了，今晚就不用过来了。”史蒂夫镇定道。  
两人听着脚步声走远，史蒂夫安抚似的抚摸冬兵的后背，小声道，“她走了。没事了，不会有人看到的。”  
“我，我……”冬兵忍受不了地皱起眉，发出短促尖锐的呻吟，他的下腹一阵阵抖动，像是花瓣在收缩震颤，“不是啊……呜……我控制不了了……啊！”身体内部涌出一股汹涌的热液，把史蒂夫浇湿了，冬兵失控地颤抖，倒在史蒂夫身上，没有思考能力的脑子一片空白。他断断续续地调整呼吸，舔舔嘴唇去和史蒂夫接吻，着急地握着他的手。他心尖和身体触电一样酥麻，像是温热的水流淌过全身。  
冬兵抽噎着，他的理智还没有回笼。他在没有射精的情况下高潮了。  
“你很棒，巴基，真的。你把我吸得那么好，宝贝。”史蒂夫抽出手指搂住他，翻身把他压在身下，抬起他软绵绵的长腿挂到肩头。  
姿势的变化让那顶到喉咙的压迫感减退了不少，冬兵小口小口抽着气，低声道，“你……你不是腿不好么。”  
史蒂夫轻笑一声，“操你足够了。或者说，看到你就全好了。如果你想，可以抱着你，你抵在墙壁上。你喜欢吗？”  
冬兵呻吟一声，没有对他这句话发表评论，史蒂夫怀疑他有没有听见自己的话，“你还活着……史蒂夫……”  
“是，巴基，我还活着。只是一次小伤，不严重的。别怕。”史蒂夫胸口起伏，心脏跳得很快，炸裂般的超越了快感的满足填满了他。  
“你在说什么呀……我只是，只是担心你死了，找别的炮友多麻烦……”  
“好，那我就活着。不许你找别人。”史蒂夫哭笑不得，“那你还满意吗？”史蒂夫不急着动，只是轻轻搂着冬兵，安抚他高潮后酸痛的腰背，握住他久被忽视的阴茎轻柔拂动。  
冬兵舒服地像是漂浮在云端，半阖着眼睛，下面一下一下地夹紧了史蒂夫的阴茎，“唔，还行吧。再深一点。”  
史蒂夫小心地舔吻着冬兵的脖子，舔着他的腺体，想象着自己就在那不顾一切地留下来的咬痕，又一路向下，嘴唇沿着冬兵的胸脯画出湿漉漉的痕迹，含上他的乳头轻轻逗弄，把那里吸吮到红肿，满足地听着冬兵小猫似的哼哼，同时下体轻轻地律动起来，小心翼翼地抽出、再慢慢地插入。  
一个家庭。冬兵半是清醒半是混沌的脑子里出现了这个念头，随即无声地笑了。

史蒂夫把哈雷停在公寓车库里，上楼的时候在走廊里碰到了抱着一篮脏衣服的莎伦。  
“队长，你的伤痊愈了？恭喜啊，看起来心情不错。”  
“是啊。”史蒂夫掏出钥匙，想到那天山姆的猜测，又是好笑又是尴尬，“在鬼门关走了一趟。”  
“好……”女邻居点点头，向他使了个眼色，“我猜……你出门忘了关音响？我听见你屋里有点动静。”  
“噢。”史蒂夫也听见了。他的黑胶唱片被人拿出来放进了唱片机里。他双手下压，示意莎伦先走，自己慢慢用钥匙转开了门锁。  
他轻轻把门阖上，抄起立在门口的盾牌抵在身前，闪身进了客厅。  
客厅的灯黑着，沙发上窝着一团人影。史蒂夫立刻放松了，他拧开玄关那盏光线柔和的壁灯，放下了盾，“巴基，你怎么来了？”  
“用门口地毯下面的钥匙。我以为只有电影里才会这么演，没想到真有人会把自己的钥匙放在毯子底下。罗杰斯，你家的防御警戒漏得像个筛子。”  
“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方么。再说，我习惯了，在家里我想就放松些，也没什么要紧的东西。”  
“自大。多的是人想花高价买你的命呢。”冬兵从沙发上爬起来，伸了个懒腰，“反正我不会住在这种地方。到处都是耳朵。看来你的伤全好了，虽然我以为你早就没什么事了。”  
想到那天病房的一夜，史蒂夫难以抑制地挑高了眉毛，“是啊，你当然知道。”  
“刚刚在门口和你聊天的人……也是神盾的特工吗？。”冬兵貌似不经意地问道。 “什么？哦，只是一个邻居。不是特工，是个护士，大概。” “唔。”冬兵点点头，没说什么，掠过他身边，“我走了。”然后不等史蒂夫挽留，凑到他耳边，“我就住在你楼上两层。”  
“那，我有这个幸运去拜访吗？”  
“哦，如果你想去的话。”冬兵垂下眼帘。  
“当然。当然，非常想。巴基。”史蒂夫笑了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玄关

04  
门被大力碰住，史蒂夫把冬兵抵上门板，拔下来的钥匙来不及放好就砸落在地上，发出刺耳的声响，但谁也分不出心思去管这串可怜的钥匙了。两人把自己的全部精力倾注在对方的舌头上，彼此追逐着交换了一个几乎长达一个世纪的吻。冬兵的嘴里还留着冰淇淋奶油的香甜，他们没完没了地吸吮，把唾液顶进对方的口腔，发出响亮的水声，间或用牙齿厮磨着另一个人的舌头或嘴唇。  
分开的时候冬兵的嘴唇又红又肿，泛着湿润的水光，他闭上眼睛，把头侧向一边颤抖着喘息，没说让史蒂夫吻哪里，但史蒂夫把大腿顶进他微微分开的双膝之间，心领神会地啃咬着那段雪白的脖颈。粗糙的舌面剐蹭着敏感的皮肤，冬兵大声地、毫不顾忌地呻吟，死死抓住史蒂夫身后的布料把他按向自己，使劲压在自己的胸膛上。  
“你……嘶，你就是一会也等不了，是吧？我以为……你射过一次……啊，就，就没那么急了。”冬兵一句话讲得断断续续，因为掩饰不住的笑意微微抽着气。  
“我硬得快爆炸了，巴基，你这个小坏蛋。”史蒂夫用牙齿轻轻叼起冬兵后颈上的腺体，再松开，用舌尖灵活地舔弄着，满意地听着身下人的呻吟声陡然拔高，“在训练室里的时候，我真想就在那操你。”  
“或许下次有机会可以试试。”冬兵腾出手去解史蒂夫的腰带，把他的外裤内裤一并褪了下来，史蒂夫则去脱下他的，冬兵有点费力地用脚把鞋子和散下来的裤子都踩在地上。现在他下半身完全赤裸了。  
“而我很软。”冬兵意有所指道，他的眼睛忽闪了一下，“我是说……你可以把我折起来，我的队长。”最后的字眼几乎是用气流送进史蒂夫耳朵里的。  
史蒂夫暗骂一声，发狠地吻着冬兵泛红的眼角，而后掐着他的腰把他举得更高，冬兵不得不抱住史蒂夫的脑袋，把alpha的金发揉得乱七八糟。他抬起冬兵两条修长的腿搭上自己宽厚的肩膀，冬兵调笑着夹住他的颈动脉，那里突突跳动的血管快把他烫伤了，“大腿绞杀，是吧？你喜欢这个。”  
“如果你指的是待在你两腿之间，那么我确实挺喜欢的。”史蒂夫正色道，随后就着这副正直的面孔把头埋进冬兵的臀丘之间。那里已经湿得一塌糊涂了，荷尔蒙的气息混杂着冬兵特有的信息素的味道，让史蒂夫的胯下硬得发痛。冬兵的穴口因为兴奋而微微开合，史蒂夫灵巧的舌头滑了进去，鼻尖正好抵上柔嫩的会阴。每当他舔进洞里，冬兵敏感的内壁就会吸住他的舌头，这时他再恶劣地抽出来，冬兵抖得更厉害了，扑簌簌如同在风中哭泣的蝴蝶。  
“唔嗯……你的舌头真下流……”冬兵轻哼着皱起眉头，无意识并起的腿根被史蒂夫牢牢握住然后掰开，只能向前倾身更加用力地抱住那个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“你喜欢。”史蒂夫笃定道。冬兵确实没有反驳他的话，他的嘴有别的事好做，正忙着一边呻吟一边语调破碎地赞美史蒂夫神乎其技的舌头。那双湿漉漉的眼睛大睁着，涣散的目光无法聚焦到一点，高潮来临之时他像溺水之人一样抓紧了史蒂夫，生理性的泪水溢出眼角。史蒂夫用手箍住冬兵抽搐的大腿，在柔软的内侧烙印般烫下一串吻痕，并去亲吻冬兵的穴口。一股浓稠的液体从淌了出来，如同用重重花被裹紧自己的雌蕊提前流出了蜜糖。史蒂夫抬起头时，下半张脸几乎被释放的各种液体打湿了，冬兵轻轻拉扯他的头发，闭着眼呜咽着和他接吻，但尽管没有去看，那股淫糜的味道还是让他红透了。  
冬兵整个人都软了，就像史蒂夫所想的那样，浑身泛红，还因为上一次的高潮没有回过神来，就柔软地倚着门板，眼睛湿润地看着他，骨头酥软地等着他。史蒂夫用手勾住冬兵的膝弯，把双腿压向冬兵的肩膀。这下他真的被他折起来了，而他确保自己不会伤到他。  
史蒂夫把自己的龟头顶进他的穴口，双臂一沉，因为重力的作用，那根阴茎进得很深，冬兵一边哆嗦着呻吟，一边乖巧地抱住膝盖打开自己，几下重重的冲撞让他的脊柱和粗糙的门板摩擦着，绞紧的后穴让史蒂夫发出闷哼，几乎难以动作。Alpha的手臂肌肉鼓胀贲张，用力颠簸着冬兵，让他晕头转向，之前还扬言要绞住他的大腿软弱地颤抖。地板上早就积了一滩水迹，巨大的汗珠一颗一颗砸了下去。  
臀肉在史蒂夫手中被挤得变形，冬兵抱着膝盖的手臂开始酸软，他的脚掌抵住史蒂夫的肩膀，终于支撑不住地虚脱地向下滑去，这下反而让史蒂夫的阴茎进得更深。史蒂夫发力抽插，摁着冬兵吻他的脸，用手指撬开他抿起的嘴唇，冬兵用舌尖缠住他用力翻搅吸吮，即使就要喘不过气了也不愿意放开。  
在湿热的甬道吸吮他时，史蒂夫的囊袋开始规律地收缩，冬兵知道他快到了，用手眷恋地抚摸史蒂夫的脸。射精的时候史蒂夫把冬兵的腿缠到自己腰间，捧住他的脸给他无数个亲吻，冬兵抱住他肌肉虬结的背，表情带着一丝天真的迷茫，因为下腹饱胀酸软的感觉而难耐地小声呻吟。史蒂夫拨开他汗湿的头发，细密地吻着冬兵的眼睛，心中涌起一阵柔情。他像哄着一个孩子一样放低了声音，“我们去床上好不好？”  
冬兵靠着他的肩膀幅度很小的点了点头。  
“史蒂夫……”后背一挨到床单，史蒂夫就开始蹂躏冬兵饱满的胸脯。他探出唇舌凑近舔弄冬兵早已挺立的乳头，一手满满握住冬兵被冷落的另一边，用火热的口腔去吸吮啃咬。冬兵的胸肌并不夸张，形状美好，白皙的皮肤紧紧绷在肌理结实的胸肉上，乳头周围是晕开的嫣红，像是薄皮的蜜桃，一咬就能滋出满口的甜汁来。  
史蒂夫把两边都吸得肿胀起来才住口，身下人的眼睛里盛满了水汽，眼珠在光线下变成了浓郁的绿色。他调整了姿势，将冬兵双腿分开，阴茎再一次埋进他的后穴。已经坚硬无比的阴茎把冬兵慢慢打开，像是春天一瓣儿一瓣儿地打开第一朵玫瑰。  
“巴基，巴基。”他叫他的乳名，冬兵轻哼着，疑惑地睁大眼，那神情像是含着泪温顺倒下的鹿。史蒂夫用力碾磨着那个点，看冬兵因为快感而迷失，右手抚摸自己被顶起的小腹，史蒂夫抓着他的手往下按，叼住他咽喉处的皮肤重重吸吮，下半身的侵犯也没有一刻停止，冬兵觉得自己最深最软的地方都被顶到了，填满了，发出愉快的气音。  
一只手抚上了冬兵金属左臂和肩膀的连接处，痒得他微微一缩。“还疼么？”唇舌很快随之而上，沿着那里早就干涸但曾经淌血的伤疤细细密密地亲吻。  
“嗯？”冬兵有些茫然，困难地把自己从快感之中拔出来，听到史蒂夫的话，微微思索了一下其中的含义，“啊……”他双眼放空沉浸在一段过去的回忆之中，史蒂夫没有出声惊扰他，他没有说话，只是吻他。冬兵很快被快感拉回人世，他抿着的嘴角向上弯起，似是怀念似是思索，“不疼了。”他说，然后确定一样重复道，“早就不疼了。”  
史蒂夫把脸埋了起来，冬兵很快感觉到一阵湿热打湿了他的左肩。他顿住了，并不知晓这眼泪之中的全部意义，只好有些笨拙地用右手去轻轻梳理抚摸史蒂夫的头发，有些迟疑但认真地说道，“真的，没有骗你。”  
“已经不疼了。”

几小时前。

史蒂夫推门的时候玛利亚·希尔和几名复仇者成员正站在神盾总部顶楼会议室内，见他进来，这位年轻的副局长微微点头致意，转身单手在一面透明的玻璃幕墙上操作了几下。娜塔莎把几份资料扔给后来的史蒂夫，他环视一周，用口型问道“这是干什么”，红发女alpha耸耸肩，在办公桌下踹了他的脚踝，示意他继续看下去。众人正在等待着希尔发话，史蒂夫翻开那打文件，作为队长，史蒂夫手里是复仇者各位成员的评估报告。  
看到冬兵那一份时史蒂夫挑了挑眉。第一页的报告里面好几项战斗参数都显示“数据未知”，加粗的狙击技能那一栏里后面是一排乱码。他掀开下一页，愣住了，一种奇妙的、绵长而隐秘的复杂情绪刺痛了他。  
那是一份简要的履历，里面记录了詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯近十年的职业生涯，史蒂夫匆匆略过那些“某年某月某地成功执行某任务”的记录，目光停驻在边栏处——那里附着一张小小的、有些模糊的一寸黑白照片，照片里的冬兵——或许还不是冬兵，他有二十岁吗？照片里的男孩目光并没有规规矩矩看向镜头，而是落在了左上方某处不知名的虚空，显然当时有别的什么吸引了他的注意力。那时他脸颊的轮廓饱满而柔软，一张小圆脸看起来一团稚气，远没有现在上帝精心雕刻般迷人立体的线条。他的眼睛因为惊奇或者是快乐睁圆了，嘴巴微微张开的样子也柔软，两瓣嘴唇的缝隙间露出几颗牙齿。  
鹿仔，史蒂夫想起他们床笫间的爱称，而那也是他的母亲称呼他的方式，这个名字其来有自，并且如今如此鲜活地呈现在他的面前。他情难自禁地摩挲着那张照片，和照片里被光影的魔术定格在时空之外的、他陌生而熟悉的男孩对视。  
指令输入完成后，希尔转过身，“人都来得差不多了吧？”  
史蒂夫合上手中的资料，放在一边的桌子上，清了清嗓子，“巴……巴恩斯特工还没有到。”  
娜塔莎为他语气中的停顿而饶有兴致地勾起嘴角，希尔挥手道，“冬兵正在训练室测试新的武器数据顺便训练局里到的那批特工，托尼去统计他的作战数据了。而这也是我叫你们来的原因之一。”  
空旷的办公室的空地上投射出几道蓝白的光芒，鬼火一样跳动闪烁了几下，然后逐渐变亮，场景渐渐立体，一份逼真的实景图被整个搬了过来。画面来源好像是段监控录像，但是摄像头一直在追逐某一个身影。背景中，一队穿着制服、全副武装的特工，少说有十人左右，正向一座建筑物悄悄靠近；而画面跟踪的那道身影是一个将神盾局自制的新式机枪随意地抗在左肩上的男人，因为动作太快，几乎无法被全息传感器捕捉，像是战场上的一道鬼魂。但从他熟悉的、一闪而过的面罩、防风镜和清晰可见的金属手臂，史蒂夫依然一眼就认出了他是谁。  
克林特小声嘀咕，“我还以为只有和联合国那群衣冠禽兽开那些无聊的跨国会议才会用得着这个。”  
“神盾局正在致力于将全息全感投影技术应用于作战训练、战术分析和复盘，目前正在测试阶段，我和弗瑞局长计划安排在各位没有任务的时候参与测评，针对报告分析中各自的弱点进行训练。”希尔顿了顿，“今天的内容也是经过巴恩斯特工本人允许的，局里正好借此获得他的参数。”  
“老天啊，这根本不是训练特工……这是单方面的凌虐吧。上帝保佑新来的小伙子们。”山姆喃喃道。  
画面中的冬兵已经扔下了他的重型火力，抽出绑在靴侧的战术刀干脆利落地抹了几个还未出局的“幸运儿”的脖子，然后看都不看这些宣判“死亡”的家伙一眼，和最后一名身高和他相仿、体格更加健硕的alpha特工缠斗在一起。  
“看他的动作。”希尔道。  
冬兵顺着对方的动作向前躬身抓住了对方的腋下，然后双腿并拢，不等对方反应过来就抢占内围卡住了他的肩肘关节，迅速转脚，左臂猛然发力，将他侧摔在地。当那名特工还被摔得七荤八素的时候，冬兵甩手将战术刀插在距其颈动脉只有几毫米的地面上，而后头也不回地走了。  
“有一点俄罗斯军事格斗的意思。”曾经在军队服役的山姆抱着双臂点评道，“动作干脆，没有什么花活，追求一招制敌。”  
希尔点点头，“巴恩斯特工早年曾经在俄罗斯受训，作战风格有他们的影子不足为奇。”  
“队长，怎么不说话了，”克林特用胳膊肘顶了顶站在一边沉默许久的史蒂夫，“如果你去和他近身搏斗，有几成胜算啊。”  
史蒂夫眼睛一眨不眨地盯着画面里的那个人，思绪不知飘到了哪里，“这真的……非常不可思议。”他的目光紧紧跟随的人摘下了护目镜，露出了眼周的战术迷彩，这使得他原本就深邃澄澈的双眼越发惊心动魄了。冰蓝色的眸子瞥了一眼传感装置所在的方向，那道目光就穿过虚拟的硝烟与浓雾，像电流一样通过了复杂的电路传导和大量数据，直直盯向了史蒂夫的眼里。  
一瞬间他唇舌之间仿佛品尝到了冰雪与金属的辛香和微甘，那种离子电流刺激味蕾的感觉令他心头一动。  
史蒂夫喉结滚动了一下，随后他反应过来克林特和在他讲话，面色微不可察地染上薄红，一脸正直道，“我觉得我需要亲身实践看看。娜塔莎，希尔，刚刚的文件给我发一份，作为队长有必要及时了解队友们的情况。”  
山姆嘴角抽了抽，“呃，你还不够了解我们吗……等等，你这就走了？”  
克林特在史蒂夫身后把手拢成个喇叭，“上啊队长，给我们神盾局找回场子！”  
“愚蠢的男人们。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，忍受不了似的挥挥手，也走出了会议室。

“老天啊，他可真辣。”  
天才科学家兼钢铁侠托尼·史塔克看着场内的冬兵感叹道。他今天之所以会来到神盾局充满四肢发达头脑简单的alpha臭烘烘的汗味和只提供味同嚼蜡的工作餐的训练室，原因在于弗瑞向他允诺他可以第一时间获得冬日战士那条钢铁手臂的各项指标和研究机会。顺便，他只是最近刚好对神经生物学和人体工程感兴趣了，绝对不是因为对那条手臂垂涎了好久。  
他转过头，不管身边站着的是不是“用胳膊想也知道智商有限必然无法理解他在说什么的老顽固”罗杰斯，刚想用一种漫不经心的语气道“你看见那条手臂了吗不得不说海德拉的机械师用他们有限的脑瓜和门路做得还算像样”，看到史蒂夫的眼神，不知为何心虚地闭了嘴。  
他开始飞速思考自己是不是盯着冬兵的手臂太久了这段时间发生了什么他不知道的事，以至于史蒂夫忽然用那种正直、严肃、无可挑剔的“美国队长对你很不满意”的神情盯着他，让他只想浑身僵硬地立正站好，反思自己究竟做了什么十恶不赦的大事，比如使劲踢了一脚毛茸茸的小奶狗或者调戏了别人家的omega之类的。  
冬兵显然今天心情还不错，他咬着皮筋用手拢住头发，把它们扎了起来，原本绕开手上缠着的吸汗带的动作在看到场外的史蒂夫时忽然停下了。他歪着头不知在想些什么，眼中还带着不久前那场打斗带来的凛冽气息，却挑起嘴角，露出一个得意中带着狡黠的笑容。  
他把解开一半的吸汗带缠了回去，冲史蒂夫勾了勾手指。  
史蒂夫的脚步不受他控制地走上前去，沸腾的血液在他耳边鼓噪，耳膜快要因为周围被扯到扭曲的声音撕裂了。他听见托尼与刚刚赶到的山姆和克林特起哄般的“队长加油……起码把神盾局碎了一地的面子扫起来！”却无法分辨他们话语的含义，他知道自己再不冷静下来将毫无胜算，又或者他早就在战斗还未开始的时候就一败涂地了。  
两人面对面站着，中间隔了不到两米。冬兵站在对面，面无表情地盯着他。  
“好吧。”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，脱下外套，随手扔在一边。  
是史蒂夫先开始动作的，他迅速攻了上去，一开始瞄准的就是冬兵的咽喉。冬兵用左臂格住他的手，同时毫不客气地踩上史蒂夫的膝盖，想要借力翻身跃上去骑着他的肩膀，对他来一记大腿绞杀。这本来是女特工的看家本事，但冬兵的柔韧性惊人，又足够灵活，使起来也毫不逊色。史蒂夫曾经见过冬兵对他的敌人来上这么一招，因而在冬兵用腿根夹住他的颈动脉让他窒息之前就反手抵住了他，然后躬身握住冬兵的腰，像拔起一棵树一样将他拽了下来。他本可以用力量将冬兵甩出去的，但是一个怔愣之间，冬兵在他手里转身离开了他能辖制的范围，轻哼一声再次扑了上去。  
他们不相上下地缠斗了十五分钟，最终相连着跌倒在训练室铺着吸音棉的地板上。落地的瞬间史蒂夫用手护住了冬兵的后脑，两人都重重喘着粗气，谁也不肯先松手，就这么姿势别扭地缠在了一起，史蒂夫用腿压制着冬兵的大腿，而冬兵不甘地扭动了几下也没有挣脱，只好眼角发红地瞪着他。  
“呃，所以，这算是队长赢了？”山姆小声打破了沉默，他忽然觉得屋子里变得有点热。  
“大概吧。”克林特深沉地回应。  
而史蒂夫只是近距离地盯着冬兵无意识地舔过一圈嘴唇的舌尖，和已经有些迷蒙的眼神。冬兵眉头紧锁皱了皱鼻子，不可置信地看着身上的alpha，反应过来的史蒂夫脸色涨红，手忙脚乱地松开了对冬兵的束缚。  
不知道为什么，围观的众人觉得自己眼睛有点疼。

冬兵出来之前冲了一个澡，换上一件黑色的战术背心和宽松的工装裤，史蒂夫开着车稳稳停在神盾大门前，冬兵再自然不过地打开车门坐进副驾。反正两人住在一起，就算是坐顺风车也没什么大不了的，他这样告诉自己。  
汽车缓缓驶过街道、商店、街心公园，他们很少交谈，但史蒂夫总希望这段路永无止境，这样这份脉脉流淌的奇异情绪就能维持得久一点。天色从淡蓝开始被夕阳烧成金红，白日温暖的空气逐渐冷却，太阳落山后，城市还亮着，灯光之外的天空变成了朦胧的蓝紫色。  
到家之前史蒂夫在一个巷口停了车，“我马上回来。”他这样说道，重获了活力一样轻快地跑进巷子里。冬兵不知道他葫芦里买的什么药，莫名有点紧张地揪起身下的坐垫，假装漫不经心地四处打量，没有去关注史蒂夫的背影。窗外的微风吹走了他鼻尖上的汗珠，等史蒂夫终于举着一支与他格格不入的小巧的冰淇淋敲他的窗户，冬兵愣愣地把车窗摇了下来，接过那只草莓味的、凉凉甜甜的馈赠。  
“呃，我小时候很喜欢吃这家的冰淇淋……好久没吃过了，今天路过这里，忽然想让你尝尝。”史蒂夫挠挠头，有点不自在地解释。他低头去看自己的鞋尖，鼓足了期待地问，“好吃吗？”  
冬兵小心翼翼地把那只冰淇淋捏在手里，探出舌尖舔了一口。奶油的甜香和草莓的味道在舌尖化开，其实就是很普通的口味，他点点头，露出一个浅淡的微笑，“我很喜欢。”  
冰淇淋吃完的时候两人站在史蒂夫家门口，史蒂夫掏出钥匙，冬兵注视着他的动作，“那……”史蒂夫说不出告别，又不知该怎么挽留，或许应该自然地邀请冬兵去他家坐一会，但是在这种语境下，“坐一会”总会被赋予奇怪的内涵。  
“去我家吧。”冬兵忽然道。他伸出舌尖，把之前沾着冰淇淋奶油的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉、亮晶晶的，“我家没有窃听器。”他这样说。

史蒂夫从不觉得遇见冬兵有什么遗憾，从他们相遇的那一刻起，他浑身的细胞就在叫嚣着提醒他，就是这个人，只是那是他尚且不知这其中的深刻蕴意。  
冬兵总是能轻易获得非常简单的快乐，史蒂夫猜不到他在想什么，他们做爱，冬兵享受其中，他当然也很享受，只是每当想到爱情，他们就沉默不语。史蒂夫不想轻易地、在冬兵的态度还没有明朗之前草率地作出承诺，尽管每次做爱时他都快因为胸口淤积的巨大爱意而爆炸。有时候他那艺术生多愁善感的思绪会占据他，他会想假如他们有一段更加刻骨铭心的相遇，即使和全世界背道而驰又怎么样，被命运逼到墙角他们会不会更能确定彼此就是那个人，冬兵又会不会多爱他一点。他想像自己变成古老的骑士，他们为了所爱终生流浪，隐姓埋名，不足挂齿。  
而当看到那份资料里那张小小的、模糊的黑白照片，史蒂夫终于被一种难以言喻、说出去会被人嗤笑的怨怼淹没了，他居然认真地责怪起命运不合理的安排，他怪他们相遇太晚。他注视着那张照片，心中掀起惆怅酸楚的惊涛骇浪，十几岁的鹿仔永远定格在了照片里，而他终究永远晚到一步。  
如果他们能在布鲁克林就遇见彼此，他会立刻找到他，和他一起赤足在纷乱的街道上、刚撒过水的草坪上奔跑，被母亲叫回家一起挨训，他会在昏暗的阁楼里亲吻穿着白衬衫的少年，亲吻梦里故事里才能见到的、像玫瑰一样鲜嫩的男孩，他愿意为他画像，画一整天也不厌倦，只为了描绘那一双林中新叶一样的绿眼睛。这样平淡的岁月就是他能希求的全部了。他嘲笑起以前戏剧化的自己，怎么忍心把自己的爱人放入那样千夫所指的境地，只要一想到他可能因此遭受的厄运的万分之一，他滚烫的、放在胸口任他取走的心都要爆裂而亡。他希望他的鹿仔，他的士兵能获得尘世间最朴素的那一份幸福，永远对未来充满期待，那些矫揉造作的悲剧都离他远远的。在平凡的烟火气中他们交换亲吻，如同每一对最普通的爱侣。  
如果他能在十年前就和他相识，他们会更早一点并肩作战，像一对渴求对方又性欲旺盛的的爱情鸟一样在汽车旅馆房间里疯狂做爱，在任务里雪山中飞驰的列车厢里接吻，在赴汤蹈火偷来的空隙中安抚彼此的心，他们会互相看着彼此的后背，成为对方手里的另一面盾。即使不能阻止苦劫的到来，至少他会在那些伤痕还鲜活流血的时候就去亲吻它们，在每一个他因为断肢处的幻痛惊醒的深夜紧紧抱住他，一遍遍向他重复他会陪他到时间尽头，因为他们认识了一辈子了，深爱对方已经是铭刻在骨髓里的习惯。  
可是他们相遇的太晚了。当史蒂夫终于遇见冬兵，他连伤疤都早就结痂褪色愈合，还会安慰他，“真的，已经不疼了。”  
他已经那么强大了，不会再为旧的伤口而疼痛，甚至已经不再轻易受伤。人不应该那么贪心的，拥有一个人又总想拥有他的全部，可他甚至还没有拥有他，没有说过爱他呢。越了解冬兵多一点，史蒂夫心头因遗憾而产生的隐痛就会增一分，那份奇怪而幼稚的占有欲和不满足就会多一寸，嫉妒和遗憾依旧夜以继日地啃噬他的心脏。  
但他什么也没说。史蒂夫抖着嘴唇把自己在冬兵身体里埋得更深，冬兵红肿粘腻的穴口含着他，他想缩起身体躲避汹涌的快感，但最终还是坚定地为他打开。史蒂夫紧紧盯着冬兵的脸，舔遍他的口腔缠绵地攫取他的津液，冬兵用脚后跟抵住史蒂夫的腰窝，不容置疑地把他拉向了自己。  
冬兵躺在他身下，几乎是疼惜而困惑地看着他。  
“我就在这里。”他轻声道，带着困惑的神情伸出手，“你为什么……为什么好像我在很远很远的地方？”你为什么流泪？冬兵好像明白又好像不明白。  
史蒂夫低低地笑了，他凑上前去，好让冬兵看清自己的眼，“是的，巴基。你就在这儿。这是我最感激的一件事。”  
“我只是……”我只是太爱你了，爱得莫名其妙。史蒂夫窘迫的声音顿住了，喉头还残存着先前微不可闻的哽咽，“你知道，有的时候人们明知遗憾无法挽回是一种必然，但他们依旧那么贪心。”  
冬兵温柔而驯服地看着他，那个眼神就像在问，“你的遗憾是什么，史蒂夫？”  
冬兵不是史蒂夫的遗憾，但他总与那有关。他抬起眼的时候还是少年的样子，他舔着冰淇淋的表情像个孩子，史蒂夫在这里遇见他，就已经遇见了全部的他，依然天真，依然渴求，而他们总要相遇的。  
史蒂夫用手把住冬兵的后腰将他按向自己，按向快感的来源，两个人缠得紧紧的，用全身的力气做爱。  
释放的瞬间冬兵眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛陷入了一场短暂的意识抽离，史蒂夫吻着冬兵的鬓角，悄悄地说，“我爱你。”  
许久之后，久到史蒂夫以为冬兵睡着了，他的两只手搂住史蒂夫的脖子，鼻尖顶在史蒂夫凌乱的发丝中间，去嗅他头发里阳光的味道。他喜欢的、史蒂夫身上的信息素的味道。  
“我也是。”他说。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆式

05  
几队穿着统一制式西装的男人在走廊拐角匆匆碰面，交换信息之后，立刻又分散开去各个楼层巡逻，逐一排查这栋大楼的监控死角和防御漏洞。这是一幢看上去很普通的写字楼，和华尔街那些恨不得直冲到太阳上、玻璃幕墙无时无刻不在制造光污染的摩天大楼没什么两样。穿着入时的精英男女在前门来来去去，行色匆匆，谁也没有心情去追究别人背后的故事，不管擦肩而过的究竟是不是什么邪教组织的变态科学家或者业内令人闻风丧胆的顶级特工。  
“报告：三十五层没有发现目标踪迹。”西装男用手扶了一下嵌入式耳机，忽然似有所感地抬头，面前玻璃的倒影里是一个正向他走来的身穿清洁工制服的男人。他正准备转身，下一秒便眼前一黑，失去了意识。  
冬兵整了整衬衫的领口，西装还算合身，左肩处有点紧，不过也只能先将就。他若无其事地走向这层楼的电力控制中心，蹲在电箱前从腰侧抽出一把小巧的螺丝刀，拧开了控制面板，对着暴露出的几截凌乱的铜线末端打了几个结，然后合上箱门悄无声息地离开。  
电箱里传来微弱的、指针走动的声音。  
监控室的屏幕闪动着雪花点，画面微微扰动了一下，五秒钟后重新恢复正常。  
三分钟后，真正的清洁工在楼梯间发现了一个被扒得只剩下一条内裤的倒霉蛋。  
三，二，一。冬兵坐在二十层的窗口，在心里默数。微风撩起他的额发，三十五层电箱发生了一场范围控制得恰到好处的微型爆炸，楼里的西装男们气急败坏地对视，同时奔向了三十五层。与此同时，冬兵再次检查了身上的降落装置，缠好右手的防护带，从二十层缒着绳索溜向了不远处居民楼平坦的楼顶。  
他料到阿尼姆·佐拉，那个邪恶的小矮子，一定还是一如既往、毫无创意的恶心，但当冬兵在地下实验室拷贝完数据却发现这个房间在他数据拷贝完成时自动启动了自毁程序，墙壁和大门被密封，天花板的喷枪中喷射出高浓度镇定剂时，还是忍不住在心里骂了脏话。他只能用匕首刺穿自己的小腿保持清醒，好在天无绝人之路，他在佐拉的走狗赶来之前就解开了房间的控制程序并逃之夭夭。  
作为超级士兵血清的受试者，虽然冬兵恢复力惊人，但毕竟不是刀枪不入。冬兵只能先简单处理一下伤口让它先不再淌血，如若不然他也不会选择这么繁琐而窝囊的逃脱手段。  
“任务完成。”冬兵语气闷闷地向弗瑞报告，他登上了神盾局前来接应的昆式机，刚刚坐稳，想了想又心虚地补充道，“详细情况回到总部再汇报。先别告诉史蒂夫。”  
“为什么‘先不告诉史蒂夫’？”  
弗瑞什么时候这么婆婆妈妈了？  
冬兵刚想回答“关你屁事”，忽然意识到不对。  
声音不是从通讯器里传来的。  
“为什么先不告诉我？”  
那声音又问了一遍。  
驾驶员摘下头盔，一头金发凌乱地挣扎了出来。此刻那双熟悉的蓝色眸子正直直盯着他，冬兵看不出其中的情绪，但他野兽般的直觉让他感到危险。他后背寒毛直竖，不由自主地吞了口口水。  
操。弗瑞卖我。

“利莫里亚之星上带回来的那个工程师怎么样了？”  
史蒂夫和娜塔莎并肩穿行在神盾局的走廊上。这会正是下班时间，神盾局的大厅人来人往，有经过的特工一脸崇敬地向他们打招呼，娜塔莎挑眉，史蒂夫倒会好脾气地向他们点头致意。  
“弗瑞说这件事你就不用管了……喂，别对我皱眉头，你又不是不知道他。”  
“又是‘分割管理’那一套？”  
史蒂夫面无表情地向前大步走，女特工理理头发，对着镜子补了个妆，只能快步跟上，“那人叫西特维尔，曾经是神盾局的工程师，掌握了一些特殊计划的部分算法，半年前被渗透了。不过他倒不足为惧。他交代了一个名字，恐怕是你的老熟人了。”  
女特工缓缓启唇，声音沙哑，“阿尼姆·佐拉。我能告诉你的只有这么多，剩下的部分由其他特工接手了。我猜克林特可能和这件事有关，他说过最近要去新泽西一趟。”  
“我也应该去的。”  
“你知道弗瑞不会让你加入，甜心。”  
“神盾局的上层们一直想招募佐拉，但是佐拉就是一条毒蛇，或者是附骨食腐的蛆虫，总有一天……”  
史蒂夫忽然停下脚步。他向娜塔莎做了一个噤声的手势，此时娜塔莎也听到了他的手机来电铃声。他几乎是有些手忙脚乱地接起了电话，把耳朵贴在右脸上。  
“巴基！”史蒂夫的声音轻快明亮，又带着一点，呃，怎么说，很不“史蒂夫”的腻歪与柔软。  
“之前没有打通你的电话。”那头的人有点不高兴地说。史蒂夫都能想象到冬兵此刻撅着嘴唇的郁闷表情了，他想笑，但又忍住。  
“我才下班，刚刚在开会。无聊的作战报告，你懂的那种。你在哪？”  
“我……你是不是偷笑了来着，混球。”  
“没有。没有，我保证。”  
前俄罗斯、现神盾局精明冷静、淡定从容的顶尖特工，和史蒂夫共事多年的优秀同事，alpha的最生动代名词，把一群壮汉同事衬得像娘炮的罗曼诺夫女士对于自家队长脸上傻呵呵的、嘴角快挂到耳朵根的笑容和毫无营养的聊天内容没有任何意见，除了白眼快翻到天上去了之外。  
“今天的工作结束了吗？累不累？我去接你。晚上想吃什么，我准备做南瓜牛肉汤配西班牙馅饼，还是你想吃别的，巴基？”  
“噢，我不知道……今晚可能回不去吃晚饭了史蒂夫，突然要出个差。去沙特护送个富豪之类的吧，我猜。”电话那头的声音黏黏糊糊的，史蒂夫听出冬兵不知怎地有些烦躁，现在不太想多说话。如果可能，他真想越过电磁波信号去摸摸他的头。  
“那来得及回家一趟吗？我给你带点东西。”  
“不，不用了史蒂夫。我现在已经动身出发了。”  
这么突然？“好，我在家里等你。要去多久？”  
“三天？如果顺利的话。”  
“嗯。早点回来，注意安全。爱你。”  
听筒那头的呼吸声停滞了一下，显然还很不习惯现在史蒂夫如此大方自然的示爱，过了好半天才特别小声地回了一句，“再见……还有我也是。”  
史蒂夫看着巴基的名字显示通话结束，手机屏幕的光逐渐变暗、熄灭，这才把它放回兜里。再抬起头时，娜塔莎正饶有兴致地用拇指托着下巴打量他，像是观察刚刚爬出来的山顶洞人，或者史蒂夫忽然长出来一对足有E的大胸（虽然大家觉得他已经有了），又或者听说他刚刚生了个孩子。史蒂夫低头淡淡一笑，没打算特意解释，但也不算特别难为情，只是很坦然地面对娜塔莎的目光。  
“史蒂夫？”娜塔莎见他还没太回神，故意搓了搓胳膊大声抱怨道，“虽然这么说显得我接受能力很低下而我也不太忍心这么评价我的模范同事不过——你的傻笑收一收。回魂了，我现在眼睛疼，耳朵也疼，真的，胳膊上还起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，可以算作这个月的工伤报销吗？”  
“娜特。”史蒂夫小声提醒了一句，娜塔莎的嗓音吸引了几个特工看过来。  
“是巴恩斯？”红发女alpha忽然凑近，坏笑道。  
“你怎么……好吧，你当然知道。你可是黑寡妇。”  
“啧啧啧，巴基，鹿仔，甜心，小蜜糖，亲爱的——真不像你啊，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎故意把声音拖长，不得不说，有时候逗弄老实人真的挺有趣的。  
“你不觉得巴基这个名字真的很适合他吗？”史蒂夫试图争辩道。  
娜塔莎再次翻了个白眼，她不想和史蒂夫讨论关于冬兵被叫做鹿仔究竟合理不合理这件事，他们在床上爱怎么喊就怎么喊，和她没有一美分的关系，真的！  
“还有谁知道？办公室恋情啊，史蒂夫，真有你的。弗瑞知道了吗？”  
“没有。”史蒂夫非常坦率，但又莫名地羞涩，“我们还没告诉任何人。而且我们……的时候还不是同事呢。”  
“虽然我在那个周六就看出了点问题，我猜你们就是在那时候搞上的？”娜塔莎来了兴致，“不过你放心，尽管复仇者的好同事们——尤其是男同事，在讨人厌这件事上方式各不相同，但在迟钝和蠢的方面却是共通的。我打赌他们还以为你看上的是莎伦。”  
“呃，不得不说他们误解很深，”史蒂夫哭笑不得，他不知道这种不靠谱的谣言是怎样愈演愈烈的，“但他们听到你这样评价会伤心的，娜特。”  
“谁管他们。所以你们暂时还不打算公开？”  
“嗯……我和巴基……我是说巴恩斯，一致觉得现在就很好。”  
这段时间他们去对方家里过夜，有时晚上并不做爱，只是手脚交缠着拥抱另一个人的体温入眠。没有任务的时候他们会一起出门，像一对普通的情侣一样在电影院熄灭的灯光里悄悄地牵手。每当史蒂夫从梦中醒来，在清晨纷复而模糊的记忆里看到身边的人，如同饮酒正酣的余韵之中见到自己的爱人。他不知道，他从未喝醉过，但是千言万语涌上心头，他想说自己仿佛看到了一个奇迹。  
“我猜，等到合适的时机我们会告诉大家的。”  
“你知道并没有那个‘最合适的时机’对吧？而且如果你不说，即使你们身上明晃晃的都是彼此的味道——天啊现在就已经是这样了，他们也只会以为你俩打了一架。”  
“我都明白。我想我们只是需要一个契机，或许。我更希望巴基也乐意于此。”  
娜塔莎眉头舒展开，“知道吗，”她抿起嘴角，“提到他的时候你总在笑，看起来不再像个老头子了。干得不错。对自己有点信心吧队长，不会有人蠢到面对拥有你的机会还想要错过。不过能不能满足一下我的好奇心？”  
“什么？”  
“你们的性生活和谐吗？要知道性爱是一段成熟关系的润滑剂……”  
“呃。”史蒂夫难得尴尬地卡住了，脸上一片粉红。  
你得承认有时候逗弄老实人就是这么有趣。  
“好。非常。无与伦比。我是说，完美的体验。”史蒂夫颇为矜持又面带骄傲地回答。  
老实人也会出其不意给人惊喜。  
好吧。她真不该问的。

机舱里一阵尴尬的沉默。冬兵烦躁地把手里的枪拆开，又装上，再拆开，动作机械而流畅。他心虚地看着史蒂夫在控制面板上摁了几下，随后解开安全带朝他走了过来。  
冬兵下意识从座位上站起了身，面对气势迫人、步步紧逼的史蒂夫，他心里有点没底，不自觉地后退几步，像猛兽利爪下的猎物那样徒劳。史蒂夫微微眯起双眼，伸手抓向冬兵的肩膀，冬兵脑子一热，沉下身躲过他的动作，伸脚去拌史蒂夫的小腿。  
好吧，他把他惹毛了，大概。  
史蒂夫闪身避开冬兵的攻击，动作迅速地绕到冬兵身后同时紧紧抓住冬兵的手腕，毫不留情地将其拧到他背后，另一只手按着冬兵的肩胛骨，将他面朝下压进了座位。  
“操你，罗杰斯！”  
冬兵不停地扭动，在他挣扎的时候史蒂夫用腿抵住他的臀部，低头咬住了他的耳朵，尖锐的犬齿抵着那一小块软骨，热气快把他的耳朵烫红了。  
“老实点。你刚刚说谁操谁？”  
冬兵不说话了，史蒂夫心头反而更是火大。他抽出冬兵靴侧绑着的单刃军刀，顺着西装裤的中缝线一路划到领口，纤维被劈开就像劈开一块黄油，那件不合身的衣物就这么如同摩西分海一般朝两边散落开来。史蒂夫用刀背抵住冬兵的脊柱来回摩擦，身下的人哆嗦了一下，寒毛直竖，忽然想起什么似的剧烈挣扎起来，“你别……”说什么也不让史蒂夫扒下他的裤子。  
晚了。  
史蒂夫轻笑一声，勾起冬兵的内裤边，颇有恶趣味地听着裤腰上的带子“啪”地一声弹了回去。  
“操。”冬兵烧得脖子都红了。  
那条内裤裤腰有点宽松，因为本来也不是他的尺码。白色，棉质，放在平时一定会被他嘲笑“简直是爷爷品味”的那一种。他不知道自己是被什么鬼迷了心窍才会干出这种蠢事，更蠢的是居然被本人逮了个正着。  
“这是怎么回事？”史蒂夫贴在他耳边问。  
“我……上次去你家拿错了不行吗？”  
啪。厚实的大掌扇在冬兵的臀瓣上，白皙的皮肤立刻浮起鲜红的掌印。冬兵因这动作愣住了，随后是更加剧烈的挣扎。  
“说谎。”史蒂夫的声音冷冰冰的。  
“操！操你，罗杰斯！”  
啪。重重的拍打又落在另一边，圆润臀瓣上的软肉都在抖动。  
“注意语言。”史蒂夫好心地提醒。  
冬兵急促地喘息，眼角溢出羞耻的泪水，更糟糕的是……  
“你硬了，巴基。看来你很喜欢这样？”史蒂夫再次扬起了手，在两边各拍了一下。冬兵腿根都在颤抖，他快跪不住了。他闭上眼睛，泪珠顺着眼角砸在飞机座椅的靠背上。原本心头还有些愧疚，但此时他又羞又气，一股火猛地冒了出来。  
“你就这点能耐？”他的声音发颤，下身紧紧贴住史蒂夫，把腰身塌得很低，用臀缝极其下流的缓慢扭动，磨蹭史蒂夫半勃的阴茎，他回过头挑衅地注视着史蒂夫的双眼，绿眼睛湿润极了，“有本事你就操死我。”他们做过太多次爱，冬兵实在很知道该怎么挑逗史蒂夫。  
“我的能耐你最清楚，巴克。”史蒂夫也不恼。似乎是觉得冬兵老实了不少，他松开对冬兵手腕的钳制，把一根手指探入冬兵的穴口。  
冬兵顺从了，他跪趴在座椅前，感受着两根手指逐渐打开了自己，扩张得差不多之后又退出去，随后一根火热的阴茎抵在穴口，缓慢而又温柔地插入，生怕弄疼了他似的。  
“呜……”太紧了，他的身体还没有完全准备好，那根阴茎整根没入后就开始毫不留情地大力抽插起来，史蒂夫的胯骨撞在他的臀瓣上，之前被打的地方疼痛感已经不再明显，转而变成了火辣辣的、钻心的痒意，让他失控地握紧拳头又松开。他说不上是快感还是痛苦，只知道自己硬得厉害，只能在冰凉光滑的皮质座椅上磨蹭自己的阴茎。  
“放松一点。”史蒂夫轻轻拍打他的臀瓣，冬兵条件反射般地收缩穴口，身体微微颤抖，眼泪不知何时又涌出来了。史蒂夫只拉开了裤子拉链，此刻粗硬的制服压着他赤裸的后背，他抱他太紧，他感觉那块布料的花纹都要印在他的皮肉上了。  
猛烈的冲撞让他的呻吟声变得破碎，史蒂夫伸出一只手探到身前去摸他的下巴，用大拇指圆润的指甲抠挖他下巴上那道肉沟，冬兵愤愤不平地张开嘴，毫不犹豫地一口咬了上去，虎牙深陷进史蒂夫的肉里。史蒂夫便顺势用虎口卡住他的嘴角，冬兵的嘴巴合不拢了，他最终也没忍心重重咬下去，于是呻吟声便毫无遮掩地溢了出来，在整个机舱里都清晰可闻。  
史蒂夫狠狠地撞击，灼热的气息烫在冬兵的肩颈处，他的动作堪称鲁莽，死命抓住冬兵的髋骨冲进他的身体里，插进去，再抽出来，再插进去，冬兵错觉史蒂夫想把他的身体嵌进自己的。  
来不及吞下去的唾液顺着史蒂夫的手指流了下来，巴基把他的手指含得更深，伸出舌尖去舔舐史蒂夫指腹上的茧，急切地感受着那根粗糙的手指抚弄着他细腻的口腔黏膜，又和他柔软的舌头纠缠在一起。史蒂夫俯下身，把冬兵的一只耳朵含进嘴里，冬兵的呼吸急促了起来，舌尖舔舐耳廓的声音通过骨传导被放大了无数倍，如同在他的耳膜上擂鼓，重得像是他此时的心跳。毛细血管里血液的流动加快了，湿热的口腔包裹着他的耳朵，吮吸他的耳垂，好像要把这只耳朵整个吃下去。  
滚烫的大手按着他的小腹，把自己朝着身后那根阴茎压了过去。冬兵觉得自己的腹腔都要被顶穿了，但他此刻除了呻吟所有的声音都被搅得破碎，于是也都变成了呻吟。感到了他的不舒服，史蒂夫用那只沾着他唾液的手去拧他左边挺立的乳尖，他向前挺胸，毫不羞耻地祈求，“更多，史蒂夫。再多点。”  
“不叫我罗杰斯了？也不打算操我了？”史蒂夫的声音里也带了喘，冬兵能感觉到几颗汗珠砸在他的后背上，带着快把他烫伤的重量。他身上淡淡的汗水的味道萦绕在鼻端，以及无法忽视的，alpha霸道的信息素的气味。  
“操我，史蒂夫，史蒂夫。”冬兵的语气里有哭腔，此刻他脖子后面的腺体肿得发胀，正渴望被舔舐，被咬开，他觉得自己身体深处的生殖腔一开一合，流出湿润的液体，哪怕现在并不是他的发情期。  
Alpha从背后把他抱了起来，就着相连的姿势坐在了椅子上，冬兵则坐在他的腿上，那根东西因为姿势缘故进得更深。冬兵侧过头去呜咽着与史蒂夫接吻，史蒂夫一只手温柔地抚上冬兵的脸颊，手掌心托着他的颌骨，拇指扫过冬兵发红的眼尾。  
“我很生气，巴基。”他在他嘴里含糊地说道。  
“我……”冬兵瑟缩了一下，又理直气壮道，“这是特殊任务，即使你是队长我也不该告诉你……啊！”  
史蒂夫重重顶了他一下。“你知道我不是在气这个，混蛋。你为什么不告诉我你回来了，嗯？你不信任我吗？还是你以为能把受伤的事瞒过去？”  
“我没有不信任你！我只是……我……”冬兵顾左右而言他，讨好地搂住史蒂夫的脖子，吻他突突跳动的颈动脉。  
“如果下次还发生这样的事呢？我当然相信你的能力，巴基，但是如果你又受伤了呢？”史蒂夫张开手指，来回摩挲着巴基紧实的腹肌，告诫似的稍微用了点力揉捏手下的肌肉，冬兵不自觉地收紧，轻微喘息，“你还是打算一声也不吭地藏起来吗？”  
“我告诉你！”冬兵急切地回答。他舔了舔嘴唇，睁大眼睛非常郑重地说，“如果还有这样的事，我告诉你。”  
“为什么。”史蒂夫把他被汗水沾湿的头发撩到耳后，“为什么要告诉我。”  
“因为……”  
其实这个答案没有那么难说出口。  
“我爱你。我属于你。史蒂夫，咬我的腺体，标记我，现在。”他喃喃道。  
“如你所愿。”史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上冬兵后颈的皮肤，用双臂紧紧禁锢着他，用牙齿咬破了那个近在眼前的、散发着诱人气息的腺体。  
“啊史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫……！”冬兵急促地喊着他的名字，大口大口地喘息，不属于他的信息素被注射进体内，眼前的景物变成一团纷杂的色彩，扭曲缠绕，好似堕入幻境。他的瞳孔扩大了，喷射的精液划出一道白浊的弧线，落在了机舱的地板上。Alpha舔去他后颈的血珠，用高挺的鼻梁摩挲着这个新形成的、湿漉漉的印记。  
“我是你的了……”冬兵有些神志不清地呢喃。  
“你是。而我一直都是你的，我的爱。”史蒂夫用嘴唇吮吻冬兵的肩胛，把脸埋在他的脖子旁边，然后将这具温暖的身体搂得更紧了一些，紧密贴合如同他们原本就共用同一个身体。  
冬兵的心脏剧烈地跳动着，既焦躁而兴奋。  
“我想看看你的脸，史蒂夫。”冬兵忽然道。  
史蒂夫把他抱在怀里转了一个圈，冬兵因为阴茎在他体内的摩擦而呻吟出声。他着迷地看着眼前人坚毅的面容，用手指抚平史蒂夫眉心的皱纹。  
“我没有想要不告诉你。也没有要躲起来。”他咬住嘴唇道，“我……我怕你担心，想先把伤口处理一下。以后我也不会再这样了，这是最后一次。”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫捉住他的手，去咬那根修长的手指，被冬兵愤愤不平地戳了脑门。  
“你欺负我了。”冬兵小声地说，“你还打我。以后不许那样。”  
“我错了。”史蒂夫心里化成了水，他抵着冬兵的额头，“我以为你挺喜欢的？”  
想到当时的场景，冬兵又是害怕又是悸动，“你那样子还挺性感的。”  
话一出口，身前的alpha气息立刻凛冽了起来。史蒂夫拧紧眉峰，用那种具有压迫性的目光看着冬兵，让他觉得自己像是被雄狮盯上的小鹿。不知道是信息素的压制还是心理作用，冬兵忍不住战栗起来，后穴一阵阵紧缩，冰蓝色的眼睛覆上一层发亮的水膜。  
“你喜欢我这样，嗯？”alpha向上用力地挺腰，托住冬兵的后脑，手指插进他已经被汗水浸湿的长发，感觉他的呼吸明显急促起来了。冬兵没说话，嘴唇很凶悍地贴了上来，两人舌头缠在一起，史蒂夫觉得自己正在抢夺冬兵口中的每一寸氧气，冬兵挣扎着想推开他却被他紧紧抱着吻得更深。  
“呃……我……”史蒂夫下身的动作更快了，于是他的话变得断断续续，凑不成完整的句子，只好用腿勾紧史蒂夫的腰。史蒂夫猛烈、用力地向上顶胯，按着冬兵的腿根，把他的大腿掐得泛红了。  
史蒂夫快要射了的时候准备退出来，被冬兵楼主不松手，“射在里面。”  
“会不好清理，巴基。”  
“可是我想要。射在里面。”冬兵舔舔嘴唇。  
于是他再一次得偿所愿，史蒂夫总是很难拒绝他的请求，尤其是在床上。一股一股的精液快把他填满了，小腹的饱胀感让他有些恍惚。  
一条小腿被史蒂夫抬了起来，“受伤的是这里吗？”  
他晕晕乎乎地点头，然后被伤处的濡湿和痒意逼出尖叫。史蒂夫握着那条白皙的小腿，伤口已经开始初步愈合了，他忽然伸出舌头，小心地把上面的血污一一舔净。  
“史蒂夫！”冬兵想把腿缩回来，只是姿势实在别扭，脚踝又被史蒂夫紧紧抓住，“怎么，超级士兵的唾液还能治伤吗？”  
“或许能。”史蒂夫一本正经答道，放下冬兵的小腿，“回到总部以后去班纳那边检查一下，看看还有没有其它问题。”  
“我，只有这里，别处都没受伤了。”  
“那也去。万一呢。”  
“可是这样不就……”他这一身的痕迹和刚刚标记的味道，任谁也能看出来发生了什么。  
“你很怕吗，怕他们知道？”  
“不。”冬兵看着史蒂夫幽深的眸子，忽然凑上去，用牙齿抵住史蒂夫的alpha腺体，直到舌头尝到了鲜血的味道才停下来。他满意地注视这个牙印，即使他知道alpha并不会有咬痕标记，这只是一个齿痕而已。“你怕吗？”他问道。  
“让他们知道去。”史蒂夫嗤笑一声。

“喂，大个子，你有记得把通讯器关掉吗？我可不想被人旁听了全程性爱直播……”  
“让你还有精力想这个，看来是我不够努力。”

“所以队长和冬兵是一对！”山姆和托尼扼腕叹息，“我是说，虽然不知道为什么很容易就接受这个事实了但是，我怎么也想不到冬兵是个omega！”  
“那是因为你们不是蠢就是瞎，对于摆在眼皮子底下的真相视而不见。”娜塔莎倚在沙发上，克林特正毕恭毕敬地给她涂脚趾甲，闻言颇为严肃地点头。  
“好了见风使舵的小鸟，难道不是因为娜塔莎偷偷告诉你了吗？不然你也一样被划在又蠢又瞎的行列里。”  
“不管怎么说，赌资拿来。”  
“作弊可耻！”  
然后在娜塔莎威胁的眼神中集体噤声。

弗瑞黑着脸看着面前的两个人，觉得自己另一只眼也要瞎了。  
“罗杰斯，上次打晕顶替接应冬兵的飞行员的事我还没有给你算账，你还好意思再来要求冬兵所有任务的知情权？凭什么？”  
“我不知道。”史蒂夫笑了，握紧身边冬兵的手，“诓骗复仇者成员的帐我先不给你算了。但是我想作为标记伴侣，这点要求不过分吧？”  
弗瑞瞪着还好的那只眼，心想，明天就宣布新规定，神盾局禁止办公室恋情！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些毫无意义的絮语

06  
那场冗长而无聊的战斗总结会议结束时，天色已经很晚了。  
临近新年，节日的喜悦气息随着商场传来的《All I Want For Christmas Is You》的歌声飘散在空气里，史蒂夫踏着月色回家，朦胧的街灯和沿街住户门上挂着的圣诞花环上缠绕的彩灯把路面照亮，在视网膜深处跃动成一片金红的暖光。他想起许多年前布鲁克林的圣诞节，裂缝的棕色木桌上摆着塞满馅料的火鸡和涂上黄油烤得焦香的吐司，烟熏火腿裹上樱桃石榴酱在烤箱里泛着油光，金黄的玉米粥拌上蜂蜜和奶油，黏稠而香甜，以及罗杰斯家特有的、萨拉亲手做的姜汁饼干。他已经好久没有想起过这些了，那时萨拉还在，而他也只是布鲁克林街头一个瘦小而愤怒的青少年。转过最后一个路口，把哈雷停在楼下，一楼带花园的那家住户养的哈士奇犬隔着栅栏兴奋地冲他吐着舌头，哈出的热气凝结成白雾，蓬松的尾巴摇成了一朵花，见史蒂夫向它打了个招呼，尾巴摇得更欢了。花园里立着一棵半人高的枞树，绒花和彩球装饰到一半，已经是一棵圣诞树的模样，立在那里像是一个新妆未成的小姑娘。灯光挨挨挤挤地从窗后探了出来，他盯着依然黑着灯的两个窗子怔了一会儿。  
几天前冬兵被从睡梦中拉起来参加一个紧急任务，现在应该还没回来，史蒂夫知道这个任务要持续一周，同时也意味着今年的圣诞节依旧只有他一个人过。但是管它呢，这么多年他早就习惯了，所以只是交代冬兵小心点，好歹这次他没有一声不吭就跑或者只写张字条就不见人影了，临别前他还记得给他留下一个吻。  
他摸出钥匙，扭开门把手，从缝隙里扑出来的温暖气息让他有些发愣。  
许久没动过的壁炉被人打扫干净，木柴噼里啪啦地燃烧，客厅的墙壁被欢快跳动金色的火焰烤得暖烘烘的。壁炉前的地面上铺着一张羊毛毯，是史蒂夫和冬兵一起去宜家闲逛的时候买下的那条，他们本来只是打算去换一盏坏掉的台灯，冬兵在那张针脚又实又密但摸起来却很柔软的毯子前面站了好久，目光仿佛被浅咖啡底色上的白色条纹吸引住了，又好像只是在神游，史蒂夫当时什么也没说，结账的时候却偷偷带上了这条毯子。虽然同为超级士兵，史蒂夫就像燃烧个不停的太阳，而冬兵贪凉却又畏寒，入冬以后就经常见到他裹成一团披着那张毯子在史蒂夫家的沙发上吃冰淇淋的身影。现在这张毯子就摊在壁炉前，上面侧卧着一个人，面朝着炉火，赤裸的双脚脚趾微微蜷起，抓紧了毯子上柔软的毛。炉火散发出源源不断的热度，那人流畅的身体曲线犹如夕阳的暖光下丰沃而坦荡的丘陵，裸露出来的皮肤镀上一层蜂蜜般的鲜亮暖色，胸脯随着呼吸微微起伏，睡得安适而不自知。  
史蒂夫轻轻把鞋蹬掉，穿着毛线袜踩在光裸的地板上，不知是由于紧张还是过高的温度，他的鼻尖冒出了细小的汗珠，眼前一阵阵眩晕，他生出一种错觉，这间屋子里只有两个人，却被绵长的温暖和微醺的酣意挤得满满当当，此时此刻，那道清浅的呼吸和似有似无的夹杂着omega信息素的汗味足够把他的心脏填满了。他搓了搓手，脚步迟疑，英挺的眉毛皱了起来，他不太确定要不要把冬兵喊醒，在他犹豫的时候，壁炉里的木柴被烧断裂，爆出“啪”的一声脆响。  
冬兵的呼吸停滞了一下，他翻了个身，在毯子上缓缓伸展身体，从小腿到脚尖绷成一条直线。他把金属手臂垫在脑袋下面，眼皮掀起来一点，看着史蒂夫，眼神还没对准焦，这温暖把他熏得陶陶然，不说话，只是笑，眼角的纹路像是鸟翼一样快活地舒展开来。  
史蒂夫也笑，看着冬兵用另一只手揉了揉眼，干脆跪在毯子上膝行到冬兵身边。他拨开冬兵脸颊边已经沁出薄汗的头发，手指捋开半长的柔软发丝打起的结后把手悄悄探到冬兵颈后去揉他的腺体和颈椎。  
“唔……”史蒂夫就着冬兵惺忪的睡眼吻他，就只是吻他。火焰烤得史蒂夫浑身燥热，但他的嘴唇压在冬兵的两片嘴唇上，缓慢而温存地摩挲着，每一道唇纹都服帖地吻合在一起。冬兵的嘴唇有些干燥，史蒂夫用舌头不厌其烦地把他嘴唇上的纹路都舔湿，舔得水润而晶亮。身下人被困住的双脚不太安分地踢蹬，史蒂夫稍微抬起身子，脖子又被两条胳膊环住拉低，冬兵张开嘴，史蒂夫的舌头便毫不客气地伸了进去，舔过他柔软的牙龈，又和他的舌头纠缠在一起。四片嘴唇被黏在一起了似的无法分开，史蒂夫把手插进冬兵后脑汗湿的头发，冬兵这会已经醒了，眼睛弯弯的看着他，映成琥珀色的透明瞳仁里盛满了细碎的光。他的胸腔震动着，肋骨之间回荡着快乐的回声，有唾液顺着嘴角流下来，滑出湿亮的水痕也不在意，史蒂夫把它们一点点舔去，又去吻冬兵生出短胡茬的下巴，有点痒，但感觉好极了。冬兵眯起眼睛，依旧保持着搂住他的姿势，脸蛋被火光照得发红。  
“什么时候回来的，我以为还要再晚些？”史蒂夫费力地把自己从这个吻中拔出来，不舍地在他的脖颈上亲了一下，又亲了一下。  
“嗯……提前解决我就回来了。”冬兵的声音像是从嗓子里哼出来的，随后他想起什么似的，乖乖卷起身上那件对他来说有些宽松的史蒂夫的旧T恤，“只有这有一块淤青……我保证别的地方都没有受伤。”  
史蒂夫失笑着去蹭他的额头，“好。这很好，真棒，巴基。”  
冬兵仰着头看史蒂夫，觉得炉膛窜动的火苗肯定分了两朵在他的眼睛里。“你没回来的时候，家里有一点冷。”他说。  
他们两个半坐起来，史蒂夫在背后拢住冬兵的发丝，接过皮筋把它们扎成一个利落的小揪揪，忽然道，“我们结婚吧，巴基。”  
“好啊。”  
史蒂夫有些挫败地一手握拳去打自己的手心，他不知道这句话怎么就不受控制地冒出来了，这是在太过仓促，他看着冬兵雪白的后颈，而大脑像是先他一步做出了反应，声带也脱离了他的控制。而我甚至还没有准备一个戒指，他绝望地想，巴基会怎么想，我太唐突了吗，我能给他什么呢，他只剩下那颗设法保全的自己的心——不营字造句，不和梦想交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。而史蒂夫想留住他，在那一瞬间说出的话就是他的真实的想法，他最迫切的愿望，尽管他知道成功的可能性很低，但是即使在可料想的未来被拒绝也并不为自己说出这句话而后悔，他唯一后悔的是，太仓促了。可是……  
“巴基，你说什么？”史蒂夫回过神来。如果他的听觉没有在五秒钟前不争气地弃他而去。  
“我说，好啊。”冬兵转过头，看着他的傻样翻了个白眼，依然忍不住笑。  
“呃，我，巴基，我是说，这真的……嗯，是真的吗？你是真的吗？”史蒂夫吞了口口水，大拇指磨蹭着冬兵有些发红的眼角，像是失去了全部的思考能力。  
“好吧，那我反悔了。”  
冬兵用手去拧史蒂夫的腰，被史蒂夫一把抓住，“不行！答应了就不能后悔了。”  
“听起来不怎么样，我好像上了贼船了。”冬兵嗤笑一声，史蒂夫肉麻兮兮地捧着他的脸，对着他那张压不下的、嘴角抬到耳根的笑容，那熟悉的、像是在阳光下烘晒过的棉花和干草一样温暖的笑容，他说不出拒绝来。  
而他也根本不想拒绝。  
丰沛的情感让他心里的那杯水满当当的，爱意快从里面溢出来了。

“就这样就行啦？”黑人alpha眼白都快翻出来了，而他们的队长显然也没听进去他在说什么。  
这两天史蒂夫在没有工作时都维持着这种神游天外的状态，复仇者小队的工作效率都直降了二十个百分点。而冬兵虽然还是整天酷酷的不爱说话，但这两天微笑的频率也大幅上升。  
这不正常，非常不正常。  
山姆·威尔逊，作为队长最忠实的好伙伴，肩负起了八卦一线的重担，然后得到了这个意料之外情理之中的答案。  
“他答应我了，山姆。”史蒂夫笃定道。   
“是啊，这根本不意外，”山姆又翻了个白眼，“我的意思是……就是说你开完会回来心血来潮向他求个婚而他也就答应了？老兄，大家都以为自己在看史密斯夫妇，一边拿着枪对射一边进行狂野的和好性爱的那一种……谁知道突然调到了家庭情感节目呢。这样求婚一点都不酷。”山姆抱起双臂，“一点都不……‘美国队长和冬日战士’。”  
“但是这非常‘史蒂夫和巴基’。这不是心血来潮，山姆，这是我最正确的决定之一。”史蒂夫想了想，又低头笑着补充道，“而且他答应我了。”  
好吧。看来他们的队长变成了一台复读机。  
“老房子着火。”山姆点评道，然后拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“不管怎么样，你说的没错，适合的才是最好的。我支持你，兄弟，不过记得给人一个戒指。”  
史蒂夫抬头，正想说点什么，看到冬兵站在办公室门外，用金属手指敲了敲透明的玻璃门。  
“呃，我……”他站起身。  
山姆笑着捶了他一拳，“快去吧，其他人我先帮你应付。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫诚恳道。山姆摆摆手，意思是别说这些了。

“不，我不戴这个。”冬兵嫌弃地看着史蒂夫手里毛茸茸、软塌塌的毛线帽和粗针织的大围巾，立起了自己风衣的领子，挡住嘴里呼出来的白气和红彤彤的耳朵。  
史蒂夫把围巾挂在自己脖子上，用帽子先裹住冬兵的手，“是啊巴基，今早是谁出门不要穿厚衣服的。”  
“可是这帽子总是掉毛，”冬兵眼珠一转，他伸出舌头，含糊不清道，“掉进我嘴里，掉进衣服里，吐又吐不出，抓又抓不到。”而且这帽子也太丑了，冬日战士戴着这样蠢兮兮的帽子围巾看起来傻极了，那是一场灾难，而他们一会儿还要去挤得像沙丁鱼罐头一样的商场采购，简直是灾难中的灾难。  
“好吧。”史蒂夫摇摇头，忽然凑近一步，吻上了冬兵的嘴唇。冬兵愣住了，柔软的舌尖温柔又霸道地撬开他的牙关，在冬兵的口腔里不容分说地扫荡了一圈，一寸一寸舔过他的口腔壁和舌底，轻轻搔动他的牙根。等他反应过来的时候史蒂夫带着得逞的笑意已经把围巾给他缠到第三圈了，“哪里有毛啊，我怎么觉得没有。如果衣服里还有，回家我帮你找找。”他坏笑道。  
冬兵被他的不要脸程度惊呆了，正想说什么，史蒂夫把帽子边往下拽了拽，手伸进去把他的头发丝顺平，让帽子服帖地捂住他的耳朵。  
“而且就算你带着这个傻帽子，在我心里也是最好看的那个。”  
“……你也知道这帽子很蠢啊。”冬兵小声咕哝，耳朵罩在羊毛织物下面，血液流动加快了几倍，变得鲜红而滚烫，不过最终他也没再把它摘下来。  
圣诞节前夕的商场是灾难，这话冬兵绝对没说错。两个身材健硕、走位风骚的优秀特工在一众家庭主妇之中杀出一条血路，货到家后两人清点了一下战利品，他们抢到了节日促销最后的几块生牛排、一整只火鸡、两提兜鲜鸡蛋和一盒奶酪，以及冬兵勉强点头的“比你的爷爷品味稍好一点”的柔软的鹿皮手套。家里的冰箱中还有之前留下的青菜和马铃薯，这些做一顿圣诞大餐足够了，更何况圣诞夜只有两个人。只有他们两个。  
史帝夫摸着兜里偷偷折下来的一小段槲寄生发呆，最终下定决心用红色的缎带打了个蝴蝶结，挂在卧室的门框上。  
冬兵洗澡洗得有点久，出来的时候头发上还带着水汽。  
“史蒂夫？”他有点疑惑地走近，“干什么靠在门框上？”  
“咳咳。”史蒂夫咳嗽了一声，故作镇定地指指头顶。  
“哦。好吧。”冬兵抿了抿嘴角，又抿了抿，还是忍不住笑，勾住史蒂夫的脖子把他拉近，“奖励你了，小坏蛋。”  
一吻结束，史蒂夫舔舔嘴角，“好甜。”  
“拐杖糖，柜台的收银员小姐塞给我的。”  
“所以你刚刚想含着它吻我。”  
“我没说。是你想吻我。”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫湛蓝色的眼睛亮亮的，“是我想吻你。”  
冬兵故作凶狠地瞪着他，不一会就破功了，眼里的涟漪像是一条鱼亲吻了水面。  
“你好香。”史蒂夫耍赖一样把头埋在冬兵颈边，抱住冬兵有力的细腰，把人拖到了卧室。  
“唔。”冬兵的目光有些闪烁，“我……好久没用过抑制剂了。现在大概在发情期吧。”  
“啊。”史蒂夫眨眨眼，有点没反应过来。冬兵红着脸，但依旧坚定地看着他。  
“巴基……我……”

即使被拽着倒在了床上，史蒂夫依旧觉得有点不真实。  
史蒂夫的蓝眼睛很温柔，他低头亲吻冬兵，在他嘴上冬兵尝到了拐杖糖的味道，他怀疑糖浆还没被舔干净，还有和他的信息素一样，令人眩晕却甜蜜的味道。他觉得自己可能真的在发情，鼻端萦绕着浓烈的荷尔蒙气息，而信息素正让他变得不理智。  
金发的alpha抬起他的一条腿，用手托住他右脚的脚踝，冬兵的脚趾紧张地蜷缩起来，五个肉粉色的指肚圆滚滚的排列在一起，趾甲泛着珍珠贝母一样的光泽。史蒂夫先是把吻烙在他的脚心，轻得像是羽毛在搔刮，然后用牙齿尖啃咬、用舌头舔吻，把冬兵的脚趾舔得湿漉漉的。那很痒，冬兵强忍着往回缩的欲望，用另一只脚尖点了点史蒂夫胯下的鼓胀，“别玩了。我看你一点也不着急。”  
虔诚的吻落在脚背、小腿、膝弯，史蒂夫亲亲每一片柔韧的肌肤，感受这具身体的生命力，然后又对冬兵的另一只脚故技重施。“好吧。”冬兵用脚心轻碾史蒂夫越发勃发的欲望，满意地听着alpha的呼吸变得粗重起来，“你就是喜欢玩我的脚。”  
“嗯。没错。”史蒂夫的手指探进早就湿透的小穴，坦然接受了冬兵的指控。他把脸埋进冬兵还没有干透的头发，拇指揉弄着刚刚史蒂夫舔吻他的脚趾时就已经挺立的乳头，冬兵轻叹着，感受到汗珠滴在他的肩头，他推了推史蒂夫的脑袋，然后转过身，侧躺在蓬松的枕头里，压低了腰身，却把臀部翘得高高的。  
这是一个再明显不过的、omega请求alpha成结的动作。  
生活始终瞬息万变，始终无法预测，史蒂夫早就认识到理想永远无法达到，生活始终有所缺憾。他一度拥抱无可名状的孤独，甚至从未放松过，但就在此时此刻，他重新在这样一种平淡之中也感受到美妙。  
史蒂夫喘息，低声叹息着，坚硬火热的阴茎抵住冬兵柔软湿润的穴口。  
终于。冬兵闭起眼睛，抓紧床单，他要被一个alpha在体内成结了。他曾以为这是不可能的事情，然而此刻又是无比真实，令他渴望，令他战栗，仿佛从他们相遇时起他就在等待这一刻的到来。  
“巴基。”进入的时候史蒂夫喊着他的名字，他们已经做过许多次爱，这次也是一样，史蒂夫把手插进冬兵五指的指缝之间，用他的信息素包围着冬兵，他的信息素闻起来像是暴雨过后的森林，湿润，安适，很好地掩盖了一点若隐若现的硝烟味，又像是他心爱的哈雷机车的机油味道，充满占有欲和保护感。他完全容纳了他，如同之前的每一次，甬道早就适应了他阴茎的形状。史蒂夫的动作很温柔，在这之下隐藏的是他的强势，掌控欲与独一无二。动作逐渐激烈起来后史蒂夫整个人压在正被他占有的omega身上，用尖锐的牙齿咬他凸起的脊柱，冬兵呻吟着闪躲，只能让下身和史蒂夫贴得更紧，那根阴茎轻易地在体内施加更深重的酷刑。  
“你会永远属于我吗……我们可以在床上呆一整天。”史蒂夫狠狠插入，满足地看着冬兵抽搐着惊叫的样子。情潮把他白皙的皮肤染成了粉色，史蒂夫的阴茎涨的更大了，抓着冬兵的那只手将他的双手按在头顶，另一只手勾起冬兵的腰，他干得很用力，要把阴茎整个填进去的那种用力。  
“史……史蒂夫……”冬兵睫毛扇动着，承受着史蒂夫急速的冲刺。  
体内那道隐秘的腔口热情地打开，流出丰沛的液体，把两个人的下体都打湿了。进入之前史蒂夫咬住冬兵的耳垂，有力的双手死死掐住冬兵的腰，他的理智也所剩不多，忍得很辛苦，“巴基，你确定吗？”热潮期的成结意味着什么，他们都再清楚不过。  
“唔……”冬兵又想笑，又有点生气，“你把求婚的时候一半的果断拿到这里就够用了。”感觉到史蒂夫的冲击完完全全深入他，填满他，“快点，我要你的结。”  
膨大的结部在他的生殖腔深处展开，把两个人牢牢锁在了一起。史蒂夫掐着他的腰把他抱了起来，已然成结的阴茎在狭小的生殖腔里顶弄，冬兵有点喘不上来气，只好向后抓住史蒂夫结实有力、肌肉鼓起的手臂。史蒂夫又去舔吻之前在颈后留下的咬痕，冬兵微微战栗着，尖利的牙齿咬破了那块皮肤，在结完全展开的时候，熟悉的信息素又一次注入进去。冬兵的脸好像比刚才更红了，史蒂夫把他抱在怀里让他面朝着自己，他直直望着史蒂夫，腿下面的小穴莫名缩得更紧了，史蒂夫看着他，又低头看冬兵的小腹，那里被顶起明显的形状，让他眼睛有些发直。  
冬兵喉咙里发出声音，绿眼睛一下子闭上，夹紧史蒂夫腰肢的双腿也跟着哆嗦着，生殖腔内又热又湿，柔软得像是天堂，史蒂夫强忍住捅入更深的欲望，膨大的前端抵住子宫口，撞进去一截，然后再缓慢地退出来，把冬兵折腾得气喘吁吁。  
射精的时候冬兵有点恍惚，这次的精液分量很多，他觉得自己要被灌满了，多余的精液被结堵在生殖腔里，史蒂夫吻他的脸，咬他的脖子，他看着史蒂夫脖子上的青筋突了起来，用手去摸，快要被那里的温度烫伤了。史蒂夫还硬着，搅动着冬兵已经被灌满精液的内部，冬兵因为小腹的酸胀感小声呜咽，只好搂紧史蒂夫的脖颈。他和史蒂夫四目相对，史蒂夫望着他，紧接着手指扶住冬兵精致的下颌线条吻他，冬兵下意识仰起头，史蒂夫的右手伸到后面按他的后脑勺，他呜咽着，喉结滑动。他坐在史蒂夫结实的大腿上，不知道自己下面的小洞此刻是什么风景，是如何不知羞耻地渴望着史蒂夫的插入，因为两人的连接处已经被各种液体打得一片狼藉。史蒂夫一手抓着冬兵湿漉漉的屁股，手掌借着精液的润滑用力揉搓它们，又使劲顶了进来，饱满的阴茎顶开紧窄的子宫口，毫无阻碍地一送到底。  
黏腻的撞击声仿佛正从从身体内部响起，硕大的龟头直捣冬兵从未被涉足过的脆弱的深处，他的身体被撞得上下摇晃，难耐的呻吟声中带着一股满足却又有些委屈的颤音。史蒂夫的手攥紧了冬兵的肩胛骨，在上面留下对称的、蝴蝶一样的红色淤痕，射精结束以后他们还结在一起，史蒂夫亲吻冬兵的睫毛，悄悄把一个冰凉的圆环推上那只金属手的无名指指根。  
阳光照进来的时候冬兵把眼睛闭得更紧了，他把头往史蒂夫的颈窝里埋得更深，声音沙哑地小声抱怨道，“你昨天是不是忘了拉窗帘了。”  
史蒂夫没什么意义地小声哼哼，把腿搭在他的大腿上，搂住这具温暖的身体。  
冬兵被他圈得动弹不得，呼吸都有些不通畅，只好嫌弃地把他推开，“早上好啊，罗杰斯。”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫清醒了一半，用手摸了摸金属手无名指的位置，那个小小的银圈让他的心安定了一点，“巴基，你已经答应我的求婚了，怎么还是喊我的姓。”  
冬兵翻了个白眼，“我在喊我自己，行不行。”  
反应过来的史蒂夫傻笑着，冬兵看着他，也笑了。两人手指上成对的戒圈在冬日的阳光下熠熠生辉。

知更鸟在腊月鸣唱，冷空气也变得宜人，冰和雪融化的时候，水会浸润到泥土的深处。鸟雀在新枝上筑巢，黄蜂在鲜花间嗡鸣，旧的叶子掉落了，新的叶子长出来，冬天结束以后，第二年的春天就要到了。  
这是不是岁月静好的生活，他们不知道，等待美国队长和冬日战士的可能依然是鲜血和硝烟，但他们此刻在苍白的阳光下接吻，依旧睡眼朦胧，觉得世界上没有比史蒂夫和巴基更加快乐的人。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻白甜欧欧西番外

00 说你幼稚你就幼稚不幼稚也幼稚  
预兆最早出现在清晨。  
史蒂夫冒冒失失穿反了左右脚的鞋子，虽然他很快就意识到并换了过来。不得不说困倦像个大口袋一样把他吞进去了，昨夜巴基睡得不太安稳，导致两人今早都并不想起床。一直到他匆匆赶到神盾局，困意还没完全消散，一只幽绿色眼睛的黑猫在他打哈欠时优哉游哉地从他脚面上踏了过去，不等史蒂夫反应过来就消失不见，像是一个诡秘的清晨遗梦。然后是神盾局例行会议的时候，弗瑞简单陈述了未来半年神盾局的发展规划，史蒂夫听得心不在焉，他的右眼皮跳个不停，可能是弗瑞毫无起伏的语调实在令人打不起精神，他并没放在心上。  
下班后他走出大楼去推自己的哈雷，手机在裤兜里震动两下，是托尼·史塔克发来的一条短信：“玩得愉快，队长和队长夫人~”  
这什么意思？史蒂夫心里犯嘀咕，想了想还是把手机揣回去。  
在上楼的楼梯拐角处史蒂夫和那位快递员打了个照面，推开门就看到巴基如临大敌地撑坐在一个纸箱子旁，浑身肌肉绷得紧紧的。史蒂夫进去的时候他正凑上去围着箱子嗅了一圈，鼻梁上的皮肤可爱地皱起来。  
怀孕之后的巴基变得敏感而多疑，虽然身为特工让他已经具备了这两种素质，但是四个月以来，巴基就像时刻担心自己的幼崽的母兽，孕期除了让他的信息素变得温暖而甜蜜，也放大了他omega基因里护崽的野兽本能，最明显的表现是每晚与史蒂夫同床共枕时，巴基都背对着他，用手紧紧护住自己的肚子，并在史蒂夫试图靠近时喉咙里发出威胁的低吼。而当他清醒过来后，又会难为情地抱住史蒂夫的脖子，用头在他的颈窝轻轻磨蹭，那两片濡湿的、花瓣一样柔嫩的嘴唇讨好般吻着史蒂夫的脸颊。史蒂夫知道这是一种无声的歉意，是一个母亲能做到的最大让步。他的心都化了，冰壳也会被他沸腾的血液融成薄薄一层，只为舒舒服服地在里面放着他的巴基。这时他会把吻轻轻印在巴基的发顶，手一下一下抚摸他的后背，小声在耳边告诉他，没关系的巴基，我爱你。他能怎么办啊，史蒂夫脸上在微笑，内心在流泪，这点甜蜜的折磨实在不足为外人道。  
见史蒂夫进来，巴基微微偏头，总算不揪身下毯子的长毛了，眉头却还皱着，“史塔克大厦寄来的。”他有些疑惑地咕哝道，随后抽抽鼻子，“没有奇怪的味道。”左手金属臂掂量起那个纸箱子左右摇晃，又把耳朵贴上去，“应该也不是炸弹。”他把箱子重新放回毯子上，终于谨慎地点点头。  
老天。史蒂夫忽然福至心灵，今天一连串的预兆和托尼的短信电光火石般在他脑海中过了一遭，想到因为两人隐瞒婚讯的事实和简单低调的婚礼而颇为不满并扬言要“报复”的友人，他忽然觉得不太好。史蒂夫咽了口口水，“我觉得还是先别打开比较……巴基？”  
话音未落，金属左手已经利落地打开快递箱，巴基沉默良久，表情艰涩地从中拈出一根颇具恶趣味的红白蓝配色、约莫二指宽、上细下粗的细长乳胶棒。  
“这是什么。”巴基用舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，瞪着那双颇为天真的大眼睛看向史蒂夫，一派满是求知欲的无辜神情。  
“呃……”史蒂夫认出此物的用途，觉得这辈子的冷汗都在这时候从他背上流下来了，他迟疑道，“点，点读笔吧，我猜。”  
“哦。”巴基若有所思地点头。他好奇地摁下底部的圆形按钮，那根乳胶棒立刻在他手里欢快地振动起来。  
嗡，嗡嗡嗡。  
“……”  
“……”  
“所以……点读笔，哈？”巴基挑起一边眉毛。  
史蒂夫脸红了。  
“噗。”巴基看着那片粉色从耳朵根开始，渐渐爬满了史蒂夫整张脸，那趋势一直蔓延到脖子还没有停下来的意思，终于忍不住翘起嘴角，整个笑倒在史蒂夫身上，“点读笔？史蒂威，你总能给我惊喜。”

“好啦。”巴基拍拍史蒂夫围在他腰间的胳膊，拖长声音道，“你知道，史蒂威，即使你试图采用在我的头发中间闷死这种方式，也不能把时间倒流到你说出那句傻话前啦。”  
史蒂夫没吭声，他闭上眼继续专心致志地装死，把鼻梁顶在巴基后颈处散下的棕发间，深深吸了一口自家omega孕期以来越发甜蜜诱人的久违的信息素，觉得有时候美国队长当一次鸵鸟也不是个坏主意。  
巴基把箱子里的东西一样样拿出来，不禁有些咋舌。他先把成打的安全套和一大罐润滑剂放在一边，随后烫手一般把一根装饰着软刺的皮鞭扔得远远的。箱子里最引人瞩目的是一个包装精致的小盒子，像是某种价值不菲的首饰，然而巴基早就懂得了不能以貌取物的道理，他小心翼翼掀开盒盖，里面躺着一对镶嵌着绿色宝石、下坠长长铂金流苏的银环。  
“这是什么。”这时史蒂夫从后面探出头，脸凑到巴基旁边，下巴轻轻搁在他肩膀上。  
“应该是一种乳夹。”巴基颇具科学严谨精神道，他取出那对圆环，转身面对史蒂夫，在自己胸前象征性地比划了一下，示意这东西的用法。  
史蒂夫想象了一下巴基戴上这对银环的画面，顿感自己一把年纪心脏已经经不起折腾了，捂着鼻子觉得还能抢救抢救，忽然意识到不对，语气变得晦涩不明，“你怎么那么清楚？”  
“嗯哼。”巴基骄傲地挺起胸脯，没有转头看史蒂夫的神色，“你忘了？之前那个俄国佬的任务……他的爱好就挺奇特的。”巴基又想了想，“这也算是特工的必修课之一。”虽然他常年是出外勤的，对此类爱好唯一的经验只来自那次叫他救火的任务，但出于一种难以名状的逞强心理，巴基不想在史蒂夫面前表现得一无所知，“你要学的还多着呢，小处男。”  
“……是吗？”史蒂夫的声音听起来古怪极了。

巴基双手紧张地攥住枕头一角的布料，鼻尖陷进柔软的羽毛枕头，扭着头张开鲜红的嘴唇喘气，一绺微卷的棕发被他咬在嘴里。有汗从背后冒出来，打湿的布料黏在身上并不舒服，史蒂夫便帮他把宽松的睡衣向上卷起来，露出已经微微隆起的腹部和柔软的胸脯。虽然脂肪不至于完全取代他的肌肉，但是孕期毕竟有所不同，在信息素的作用下，巴基的乳头变得尤其敏感，乳晕由原来浅浅的一小片变成水红色的一团。他的胸肌原本就柔软，现在更是又饱又胀，像是少女刚开始发育的乳房，上身直起的时候会垂成挺翘的线条，是史蒂夫的手覆上去刚好可以包裹住的弧度。  
“我想先试试这个。”史蒂夫拿出那对银环，跪坐在床上，“不舒服要告诉我，好吗宝贝？”他一边给巴基戴上一边试探性地询问。  
巴基没有吭声，只是闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖。他无声地抬高胸脯，腰部便弯起一个弧度，双腿随着动作屈起，脚趾不安地抓住床单。乳头接触到冰凉的银环的瞬间就立起来了，史蒂夫扣上乳夹的动作很温柔，流苏搭在他胸口，扫下来时的痒意让他忍不住想发笑。他以为会有点疼的，为此他甚至做好了准备，毕竟他和史蒂夫以前从未用过此类玩意。但没有，他只感觉到凉和痒，这让他微不可闻地舒了一口气，脊背绷紧的肌肉放松了下来。等到适应了这对乳夹的温度，巴基忍着羞涩主动用手托住自己的胸口，咬住嘴唇问史蒂夫，“怎么样，好看么？”见史蒂夫不答话，便垂下眼帘咕哝道，“是不是有点怪？”  
“……不。你美极了，巴基。”史蒂夫的声音听起来十分干涩，仿佛正有一团火在他喉咙里烧。他握住巴基的手，拇指指腹按压巴基的乳头，巴基的腰又开始发抖了，他便不再逗他，去脱他的衣服。  
那件套头睡衣被史蒂夫脱了一半，巴基柔软的头发黏在脖颈上，不知道是不是汗湿的缘故，发色显得比往常更深更浓重，将他的皮肤衬托得十分白皙。巴基双手被布料反向卡在身后，只能把胸毫无保留地向前挺。他知道史蒂夫喜欢这样，喜欢自己完全把自己交出去的姿态，此刻他眨着眼睛，眼里带着淘气的笑意看史蒂夫，像是在打趣，史蒂夫则一脸正直地望了回去，吻他热乎乎的脸颊。  
“想你了。”史蒂夫小声地在巴基耳边道，不住拱他的肩窝。  
“嗯。”巴基顺从地把头偏到一边，露出腺体和上面月牙形的咬痕。史蒂夫熟练地舔弄和啮咬，这个充满占有欲的举动让他有些出神。他们多久没做过了来着？他很肯定自己的穴口早就湿润了，他当然想要史蒂夫，事实上他经常被强烈的性欲唤醒，再闭着眼等待热潮自己褪去。但这实在很难，哪怕史蒂夫只是在清晨搂着他，荷尔蒙的气息和淡淡的汗味环绕在他周围，仅仅是这样就足够让他高潮了。  
“呃。”等到一个温热而有弹性的东西抵在他的洞口，巴基还有点没回过神。  
“在想什么。”史蒂夫问他。  
“没有。”巴基脸红了，他当然不能说他也想和史蒂夫做爱想得快疯了，虽然这是实情，但真话总是令人难以启齿，即使他们现在就在床上。“这是什么？”他看不见，但能感觉到史蒂夫正掰开他的臀瓣，有什么东西细长的头部已经顶了进去，进入的过程没遇到什么阻碍，一直顶到最深处。史蒂夫按下按钮，那物小幅度地振了起来，巴基立刻反应过来此时自己体内的正是刚刚嘲笑过史蒂夫的“点读笔”。他有些哭笑不得地瞪大眼睛，像是无声质问。  
“只是觉得不用有点可惜，”史蒂夫无辜地看着他，“我以前从来没用过这些，你知道的……就只是试试，玩一玩，好不好？”他的神情既好奇又渴望，满是单纯的求知欲，话语中还透露着恳求。  
我也没有试过啊！  
但巴基最终还是败下阵来，他不自在地清清嗓子，“玩……玩吧。”他费力地抬高自己的腰，史蒂夫立刻把软枕垫在下面，巴基粉嫩的穴口便暴露在他的目光之下。  
“怎么样，有感觉了吗？”史蒂夫轻轻吻他的耳廓，孩子气地捧住他的脸。  
“唔。”巴基动了动脚趾，那个不紧不慢的振幅撩拨得他心头发痒，小声道“好奇怪。”那种感觉他形容不上来，让他开始不自觉地在床单上磨蹭，“我觉得……啊！”  
那东西居然又往里滑了一寸，忽然快速震动了起来，正抵在巴基敏感的那点上。巴基瞳孔剧烈收缩，一下子挺起上身，几颗汗珠从额头上渗出来了。  
“没关系，没关系，别怕巴基，我看看是怎么回事。”史蒂夫一手搂住他的背，顺着他的头发安抚他，巴基喘息着说不出话，只能含泪点头。  
金发alpha拧紧眉头，用手握住巴基白净的脚踝将他两腿分开，用在神盾局办公室研究任务战术般严肃认真的目光打量巴基的下身，“全都吞进去了。”他喃喃道，用手去抚巴基微微开合的穴口。在这种视线下巴基只觉得脸都要烧起来，史蒂夫又补充道，“开关在那上面，我帮你把它取出来。”说着将手指探了进去。  
那东西进得更深了。而且不知怎么回事，靠近体内的那端浮出密密的乳胶颗粒，快速而下流地摩擦着巴基的肠壁，巴基被刺激得伸脚去踹史蒂夫的手腕，反而被他一把抓住。  
“啊，对不起巴基。”史蒂夫烧灼的掌心烫着巴基的脚踝，勾起左边嘴角，巴基羞愤地盯着他脸上那个浅浅的酒窝，“太滑了，我没有抓住。不信你看，”他给巴基看他手指间晶亮液体拉出的黏丝，“你湿透了，宝贝。”  
巴基扭过头不看，声音嘶哑地骂了一句脏话。史蒂夫好似没听见，温柔地说，“宝贝，我去找找说明书，你在这等着。”没等巴基反应过来，史蒂夫又拍拍他的臀瓣，压低声音道，“我回来之前，自己不准动，知道吗？”  
这就是了。巴基为史蒂夫的语气瑟缩了一下，差点呻吟出声，史蒂夫走到哪，他的视线就跟去哪，直到怔怔地看着他走出卧室，大脑一片昏沉。  
痒。  
那根按摩棒就在他体内不眠不休地振动着，不知怎地频率时快时慢，巴基感觉有热流不断从体内涌出来。他呜咽一声，想用手去摸，但是双手正被睡衣束缚着，虽然明明他一使力就能挣脱，但他却只是仰面躺在床上乖乖等着史蒂夫回来。他想翻个身，好稍微纾解一下身前已经挺立的欲望，可又不能压到自己的腹部，只能夹紧双腿在床单上一点一点蹭着。  
雪上加霜的是，刚刚没什么感觉的乳头被乳夹夹了太久，这会正后知后觉地因为充血而变得又红又肿，那股酸痛感在史蒂夫离开后一瞬间翻涌上来，让他想放声大哭，或者渴望史蒂夫快点回来碰碰这里，像揉一个女孩的胸一样，用他的那双大手，近乎蹂躏地抓握他为哺乳作准备而发育的的乳房，他不在乎，他渴望这个，光是想想他就他妈的要射了。  
该死的史蒂夫怎么去这么久……巴基不知道过了多长时间，视线已经被涌出的眼泪模糊，瞳孔几乎有些涣散了。操，他忽然反应过来，那根按摩棒是直接放在箱子里的，哪来的什么见鬼的说明书？  
史蒂夫回来的时候，巴基抿着唇说不出话来，正怔愣地注视着天花板上的吊灯。暖黄色调，柔和，足够照明而又不至于刺眼，他记得是和史蒂夫一起选的。那束光落在他视网膜上，他侧过头，好像看见了门口的史蒂夫，又好像只看见了一个虚影。下身淌出来的液体已经把床单打湿了，湿得一塌糊涂，他不知道自己现在是什么样子，估计全身已经红透了。  
“你干什么去了。”巴基咕哝道，听起来委屈极了。  
“我去研究了一下。”史蒂夫看上去一派镇定，快步走到床边坐下。  
“别废话，玩够没有？还真研究什么啊，赶紧……赶紧取出来……呜。”巴基用脚趾去够史蒂夫的小腿肚，这动作扯动已经发麻的下身，忍不住呻吟一声。  
“我什么都不懂嘛。”史蒂夫摊手，讨好地凑上前来，识相地去揉巴基的腰窝和脊柱，“比不上你见多识广。”  
“操。”巴基骂了一句，气笑了，“我……也就那么一次，而且那次根本什么都没有做好吧！那个俄国佬顶多也就是看看！”到了这会如果还没明白这个臭小子在打什么主意，巴基简直枉称前海德拉第一特工。  
“哦。”史蒂夫不置可否地应了一声，修长的手指再度探进去，二指捻住那根按摩棒慢慢往外扯。“怎么看？”他不紧不慢道，“我现在也只是……只是‘看看’，嗯？”  
他停下动作，好整以暇地看着按摩棒被拉出一半的穴口是如何收缩开合的，目光渐渐深沉起来。巴基的意识沉浸在一个射与不射的临界点，胳膊上的肌肉绷紧又放松，两手依旧被缚在身后，欲自救而不得。他用脚后跟顶顶史蒂夫的后腰，恍惚之中张开嘴，又闭上，伸出舌尖把嘴唇舔得艳红，却不知道该说什么。他的臀部和大腿连接处白而肉感，以前做爱的时候史蒂夫很喜欢用五指紧紧箍住那里，把他的腿分得很开，着迷地看着那块软肉上留下红痕，现在那里在灯光下晶晶亮，仔细看还在微微抽搐。  
巴基深吸了一口气，在史蒂夫的注视下把下身抬得更高，露出被蹂躏得一片狼藉的穴口，断断续续地说，“小坏蛋，你……你快点，要么它要么你，唔。”  
“好吧。”史蒂夫知道不能把人欺负得太过，况且他的下身也早就坚硬无比。  
“啊……你别……”热液随着玩具的抽动一股一股流了出来，几乎是扯出那玩意的同一刻巴基就射了，各种液体混合在一起，把他的下身搞得乱七八糟。他们在做爱的时候总是搞得乱七八糟，最早的时候两个超级士兵做爱像打架，后来他们又每次索取对方无法停止，把对方和自己都弄得一团乱，好像只有这样才能确认他们属于彼此。  
“没有……没有……以后也不再会有了，呜。本来那次也只是救急，我从来不做这种任务的。”射完精后巴基呼吸急促了好一阵，过了很久才疲惫地说道。  
史蒂夫扶着巴基的腰，让他跪坐在自己身前，将巴基的双手从纠结的衣物里解放出来，随后把脸埋进他柔软的胸口，“我知道。我不是那个意思。我只是……总之不管是谁，再敢让我妻子去色诱，我都要揍他们一顿。”  
巴基被他这幅样子逗得吃吃直笑，也不忍心再生气了，对“妻子”这个称呼只是挑了挑眉，并没发表什么意见，“听听，这是美国队长该说的话吗？出息呢，罗杰斯？”  
“是史蒂夫说的。”他继续在巴基的胸前拱来拱去，一手托住巴基的屁股，就着对面的姿势进入他。  
“嗯。”巴基的呼吸窒了一秒，很快就适应了史蒂夫的阴茎，他已经足够湿。他把手指插进史蒂夫汗湿的短发，有一下没一下地梳理着，哭笑不得地搂着身前alpha的脖子，“怎么跟小孩似的。”  
“可能是你越来越像一个母亲了，巴基。”史蒂夫叹息一声，扶住巴基的后腰，加快顶弄的速度。  
“臭小子。”巴基被他这一阵动作搞得气喘吁吁，抓着他后背肌肉的力道一点点收紧。  
这个姿势让巴基有些辛苦，史蒂夫很快意识到这个问题，让巴基转过身，好向后靠住史蒂夫赤裸的胸膛。巴基抱着肚子被史蒂夫操，被他操得身体上下晃动，那两道流苏也随着身体的起伏一下一下拍打着巴基的乳晕，原本可以忍受的酥痒被敏感的神经放大无数倍，就像蝴蝶扇动翅膀的微弱气流也会变成飓风，那酥麻变成了胀、痛和钻心的痒，巴基只觉得浑身的血液都往自己的胸口涌去，挤在他的乳房里，快要找到出口溢出来了。  
“我的胸……难受，史蒂夫。”他无意识地呜咽着，史蒂夫闻言把手罩上去，弧度刚刚贴合他的掌心，一边揉弄一边观察巴基的神情，轻声询问道，“哪里难受，巴基？”  
巴基瞪大眼睛，“别……别揉，我……呜……”  
史蒂夫跪在巴基身后用力送胯，那一下正好顶在敏感点上，史蒂夫双手无意识地握紧手心里的乳房，巴基尖叫一声，只见一股淡黄色的液体从乳头的小孔里喷了出来。  
那股乳汁特有的腥味让两人都愣住了，巴基浑身颤抖着，把脸埋进自己的双手，史蒂夫反应过来之后去抓巴基的手腕，被巴基甩开，“走开，小混蛋。”声音细得像是蚊咛，史蒂夫不死心地又去握，巴基挣脱不掉，只能抬起头来，满脸泪水，从脸到耳根都涨得通红。  
“我……是我不对，我不对。”史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，不知怎地脸也红了，讷讷说不出话来，只好去吻巴基的耳朵，颤抖着手把那对乳夹取下来，引得巴基浑身又酸又软，瘫倒在他怀里。  
“这……这很正常，没事的，巴基，你别哭，我，我真的没想到……”史蒂夫语无伦次地解释，小心翼翼地低头端详巴基的表情，“不然，我给你舔掉？”  
巴基一把拧在史蒂夫的大腿根，史蒂夫吃痛地倒吸冷气，这回倒是清醒了，意识到自己提了个多么馊的主意。事已至此，史蒂夫反而没那么羞惭了，仿佛感觉自己的提议还很有可取之处似的，心脏居然因为兴奋和隐隐的期待和别的什么复杂的情感狂跳不已，我恐怕要让巴基更气了，又或许他根本不会生气，史蒂夫想。  
他厚着脸皮握住巴基的手，用下巴去蹭巴基的肩膀，“我是认真的……嗯？孩子他母亲？鹿仔妈妈？”  
巴基又羞又气，浑身发软，居然真的任由史蒂夫摆布。Alpha认真的神情让他闭上了眼，那眼神好像史蒂夫不是在考虑怎么用舌头舔掉自己omega胸口溢出来的乳汁，而是在向神灵祷告，祈求神迹降临。史蒂夫用手把住摇晃的乳房，将两座还略显平坦的小丘使劲向中间聚拢。濡湿的嘴唇靠近的时候，巴基的身体微微颤抖。粗糙的舌面舔过鼓胀的乳晕、挺立的乳头，不仅把流出来的乳汁舔得干干净净，还一口叼住乳头用力吸吮，一边吸一边用阴茎把巴基的后穴塞得满满当当，腰胯高频地挺动，撞得巴基后腰酸痛，臀尖发烫。明天又要睡到中午了，巴基迷迷糊糊地想，随后这点思绪也被撞得稀烂。  
从胸口传来的刺激让巴基不住地收缩穴口，夹得史蒂夫头皮发麻，omega的指甲深深陷进史蒂夫背部的肌肉，他觉得自己下一秒就要射了。  
“你说……”史蒂夫凑到巴基耳边，重重喘着粗气，“我要是在里面成结，你会再怀一次孕吗？然后别人就会知道这个omega是怎样挺着肚子还在和他的丈夫做爱，嗯？”  
“你……”巴基一口咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，满意地听着他吃痛地低叫出声，这才松口，“你以为我是兔子吗，臭小子！”  
史蒂夫到底没有成结，也没有射在里面，最后一刻他把阴茎从巴基体内拔了出来，精液浇在他合不拢的穴口，刚从里面流出来一样。  
射精过后，史蒂夫把巴基小心放回了床上，吻他的脸，吻他胸口两颗乳头和微微挺起的的腹部。之前脱下来的睡衣早就湿透又干透了，这会儿粘乎乎的，被史蒂夫扔在地板上。  
清理完以后史蒂夫掀起薄被盖住巴基赤裸的身体，面对面小心地搂抱住，巴基柔软的嘴唇半闭着，被他吻开，他又不安分地捏巴基的脸，轻轻抚摸巴基仍然滚烫的耳朵，巴基洗完澡后浑身懒洋洋的，小声抱怨，“看什么，还没闹够啊。”  
“看你。”史蒂夫轻声说，“准确地说，是看你的眼睛。我希望我们的孩子眼睛像你。有时候你的眼睛是翠绿色，有时候又在光线下变成冰蓝，可其实你的眼睛是银色的，像布鲁克林的月光。”  
“嗯。”巴基的耳朵悄悄红了，“蓝眼睛也不错。我第一眼看到就喜欢上了。”然后不等史蒂夫反应就用一根手指摁住他的嘴唇，“不许说话，我饿了。”  
“好。”他最喜欢的那双蓝眼睛弯了起来，“想吃什么，我用培根炒个饭？”  
巴基撇撇嘴，“太腻了。”  
“那烤个布丁？”  
“不想吃甜的。”  
“罗勒意面？蘑菇浓汤？欧姆蛋？”  
巴基把头靠在史蒂夫肩窝，声音越来越低，“嗯……等我想好了再告诉你吧。”  
“好。”史蒂夫在他额头上印下一吻。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没想到吧番外还有二！

002  
巴基猜测自己打量的眼光是不是有点放肆了。  
身穿深色潜行服的男人对着落地镜扶正自己的腰带，此刻这名看上去年龄在五十岁左右的男人让巴基产生一种倒错感，就像对着几十年后已经和他一起走过岁月慢慢变老的史蒂夫——事实上，那正是他结婚多年的爱人史蒂夫·罗杰斯——失效的血清让史蒂夫的头发呈现出一种浅灰色的质感，在灯光的照耀下，仍能看到有几根纯粹的金发在闪烁。他的容貌看上去和以往几乎一般无二，可近看就会发现皮肤上细长的纹路。脸部肌肉也略微放松，在唇边留下两道威严的刻痕。  
虽然年过半百，却丝毫不显颓老，年轻时刚毅俊美的风姿在这位老绅士的骨子里隐隐体现，却化作久经战场的精悍沉勇，以及因饱经沧桑而显得尤为说一不二的领袖风度。史蒂夫挺直肩背，看上去更加高大，如同从容巡视领地的雄狮。巴基曾经幻想过他和史蒂夫一起老去的样子，只是没想到阴差阳错之下，他居然觉得自己成了被时间留下的人。  
“巴克，”史蒂夫没有回头，“我猜，制服穿在我这个老家伙身上不是那么奇怪吧？”  
巴基情不自禁走上前，拂过他掺着银丝的金发，发白的眉毛，坚毅的下巴，抚平他微有皱褶的衣领。那只手被史蒂夫一把握住，指尖被含在嘴里。  
“你刚刚在走神。”这不是一个问句，史蒂夫拆穿了他。  
“是有点别扭，不过……”巴基回避了爱人的指控，脸还是红了，被发现偷看自己的alpha这件事总归让人害羞，尽管他们每天都能见到彼此，而且老年版的史蒂夫与他目光相对之时，被老师抓住了在课堂上溜号的羞愧感不知怎地吞没了他。他小声咕哝道，“是好的那种。我太久没见你穿过制服了，很……帅，”他眨眨眼，“是个帅爷爷。”  
史蒂夫咧开嘴大笑，他挑起一边眉头，“是啊，我是个老头子了。”  
“嗯，你是个老家伙，”巴基把手臂搭在史蒂夫的颈后，两根手指急促又不安地弹动，“但是我喜欢这个老家伙。亲亲我？”他仰起头，语气有些轻佻，好像这真的只是一句玩笑，可不用看也知道他的脸颊又红又烫，刚刚史蒂夫站在那里的样子让他想吻他，让他浑身发烫。  
“噢。你真是……”史蒂夫的眼睛里闪烁着意味不明的奇异光辉，他细细扫视巴基的脸颊，伸手托住他的下巴，温柔地张开嘴巴包裹住巴基的双唇，伸出舌尖和他的追逐着，又用牙齿轻轻撕咬他总是像微笑一样翘起的下唇。巴基紧紧抓住史蒂夫背后交叉的皮带好让自己不至于因为腿软而没出息地滑倒在地，被放开时他低低呜咽着，而史蒂夫舔去他颊边留下的水迹，脸上挂着那种了然的微笑，双目深沉。  
“乖一点，宝宝。”他说，声音轻得像用羽毛搔弄足心。巴基把脸埋进史蒂夫宽厚的胸膛，觉得自己就要融化了。  
“我呃，”巴基小声说，轻轻摇晃腰胯撞着史蒂夫铜墙铁壁一般的躯体，“有东西在房间里，要给你看。我去拿。等我一会儿。”  
他在史蒂夫困惑而饶有兴味的目光中走进卧室，关上门的瞬间靠在门板上，用双手捂住滚烫的脸，发出细细的哀鸣。

巴基双手颤抖着从柜子深处的角落抽出那团布料，不知是因为兴奋还是源自紧张。那是他的旧制服。  
公平地说，神盾局刚刚给休假中的美国队长和冬日战士都寄了新制服，尽量委婉地传达了对两位顶尖特工尽早归队的急迫期待。新衣服挺合身的，巴基不得不承认，但他当时恐怕是鬼迷了心窍，悄悄绕过局里托寇森捎带送来他的旧制服。这对神通广大的特工头子来说不过是小菜一碟，但面对这位狂热粉丝压抑激动的“好的巴恩斯特工如果您和队长有什么需要直接联系我就好”的回复，巴基不会说他的掌心因为心虚汗湿得几乎握不住通讯器。  
呃。巴基舔舔嘴唇，觉得胸腔里那块拳头大小的血肉欢快得像是要跳踢踏舞。他抖开那件黑色的皮衣，细细端详了一下，简直有些想发笑。自从因为史蒂夫血清暂时失效、两人搬来这座封闭而宁谧的小镇之后，他好久没再碰过他的制服了，现在再看这几年前的设计居然有恍如隔世之感，不知道是不是受史蒂夫“上世纪的老头子一样的品味”影响，他居然觉得上半身那些花里胡哨的皮带实在有些太过了。  
深吸一口气，巴基尽量轻手轻脚地脱下身上的家居服。乳头暴露在冷空气中的一瞬间，他的体内窜过一股电流般的冲动。我当时为什么会穿这玩意来着，他在心里小声嘀咕，假装自己真的搞得定，但是他错估了一件事。那件衣服像是忽然小了两号，黑色长裤腰身卡在胯部，挤压得他臀部生疼，几乎没法遮住他的股沟。战术靴把他的腿绷得紧紧的。更糟糕的是那件皮衣——和巴基印象中一样，那是一件虽然视效风骚但极其难穿的紧身皮衣，巴基赶在自己强撑起的勇气像气球一样完全漏掉之前尝试了几次，那真的紧得要命，如果他想把那玩意穿在身上，至少有一刻钟他要停止呼吸了——超级士兵对窒息的耐受程度比普通人更好些，但巴基不太想拥有这种体验。  
在他打算放弃的时候，巴基的视线忽然扫到一旁的另一件物什。他拿起那件东西，踟蹰着，耳边传来溺水之人才听得到的空气发出的尖细的嘶叫，他不太确定自己要不要那么做而那看起来会是荒谬或是可笑或者……史蒂夫会喜欢？  
史蒂夫会喜欢。  
一切的起因是某次激烈的床事过后，史蒂夫在榻上和巴基咬耳朵，玩笑般地谈起自己的一部分性幻想，其中包括就穿着美国队长制服操身为冬兵的他一次。巴基勾起嘴角说承认吧你当初同意和我打炮就是因为我穿制服的时候辣得冒烟，第一次见面就被我迷得神魂颠倒。史蒂夫毫不挣扎地坦然承认，带着笑意啃他的耳朵，说没错我对你一见钟情了，而且你现在不穿衣服的样子更辣。后来他们当然又来了一次，最后以巴基哭喊着承认是他第一次看见史蒂夫就想要他想要得要命，他甚至为他发情了告终。他像握住被火烤过的栗子一样甩开手，再不停止回忆他真的要发情了，他想象着史蒂夫看见他的样子，终于下定决心。

“长官，冬兵归队。”巴基拧开门把手，用上自己往常任务汇报时那种平静的声音，用尽最大的努力不让史蒂夫听出他在发抖。  
“巴基。”巴基的心脏剧烈地跳着，赤裸的肌肤在空气中泛起一层薄粒，他听见史蒂夫喊他的名字，喉咙里好像有什么在和他搏斗。史蒂夫的神情立刻变了，不是他们平时相处时注视着巴基，那温柔的、带点傻气的笑眼，史蒂夫的眼睛眯了起来，仿佛把一大块金属钠投入水里，原本的一片沉静的期待中爆发出狂野的渴求。  
“队长。”他说，像两人在浴室里第一次拥有肉体关系之前那样一直走到史蒂夫面前，和他保持着一个绝对远远小于“得体”范畴的距离，“请指示？”  
“所以你今天表现得心不在焉是因为这个。”史蒂夫声音喑哑，若有所思，在他的手触碰到光裸的腰肢时发出一声低沉的感叹，“可爱。”  
巴基用余光瞥了一眼落地镜，双颊立刻因水银面上映出的影像变得滚烫。倒不是说他会因为和丈夫之间的这点情趣而感到羞耻，只是他没想到这个画面会是那样的……情色。长裤跨在后腰处，紧得像是长在他身上，不出所料的是他的臀部被过紧的裤腰勒出一道红痕，腰带之上挤压出两团雪白的软肉以及上帝啊，这条裤子真的遮不住他的股沟，并且因为他在史蒂夫的注视下就要勃起了所以操，这裤子变得更紧了。他不自在地耸动一下肩膀，胸前的武装带在牵拉间磨蹭着他的肌肤和胸前的两点。没错，他最终的决定是不穿上衣而直接规规矩矩地绑好他每次出任务时都要束紧的武装带，漆黑的二指宽的细带把他柔软的胸部压进去一圈明显的凹陷，这具赤裸的躯体上还大喇喇展示着前几次欢爱留下的痕迹——锁骨上的咬痕，腰间的淤青，两人在做爱时热衷的不至于真的伤害到谁的一些无伤大雅的小玩笑。和一个不正经的士兵相比，他这身行头倒挺像围着钢管卖弄风骚的脱衣舞男。  
他从未这样明显而直观地观察过自己的变化，那惊鸿一瞥间足以让他搞明白很多事。他的身体早就不再像结婚之前那样青涩了，比起以前来他肌肉结实了不少，在哺乳过一个孩子（如果史蒂夫算一个大宝宝那就是两个，巴基羞愤地想）之后，他的胸部虽然没有夸张地隆起，但也已经变得柔软而鼓胀，这也是他套不下旧制服的主因。一具丰润而坦荡，成熟而充满诱惑的omega的身体，如同丰年因缀满沉甸甸的熟果枝条弯折的果树。最明显的变化是，冬兵是一个野性难驯寂寞的独行侠，你不会问西伯利亚的风是否留恋一片它曾拂过的针叶林，但如今，巴基垂下睫毛，但如今，他愿意为了取悦他的丈夫而玩起情趣扮演，也愿意与这个alpha组建家庭、生育子女——他被史蒂夫驯化了，可他心甘情愿。  
他心甘情愿，而且他会和这个人走下去，他们真的会一起老去，他会再看一次皱纹爬上这个人脸庞的样子，而那一次他们真的不再年轻了，变成两个老爷爷，就是这样经历了一生。这样的前途一点也不令他沮丧，他的胸口反而如风卷潮来般涌起期待。  
史蒂夫不紧不慢地随着巴基逼近的动作后退，直到腿肚靠上沙发的边缘，干脆从容地坐了上去。巴基向前一步卡在史蒂夫分开的膝盖之间，跪坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，身体贴住他的，戴手套的左手压住史蒂夫的胸膛。史蒂夫双腿卡在巴基两侧，大手搭上他的腰窝，有力的胳膊紧紧钳制住了他，抚摸着腰臀连接处那片变的冰凉的柔软皮肤试图把它们焐热，另一只手顺着裤缝伸进去，“真紧，”他笑道，动作滞涩地揉捏巴基的臀瓣，“你甚至没穿内裤……是为了我穿成这样的吗，坏士兵？”  
“都是为了你，队长。所以我求你亲自脱掉它……”巴基抿起嘴角，俯下身捋起史蒂夫额前的刘海亲吻他发白的发根，小声抱怨道，“天啊说真的老罗杰斯，你再用那种眼神视奸我一会我就要射在裤裆里了。”  
“小傻子。”史蒂夫哼笑着解开巴基的腰带和纽扣，两瓣臀肉因这解放肉眼可见地颤动着，长裤褪到一半就停止了，勒在膝盖关节处，“我觉得这样就刚好。”  
巴基尝试着扭了下身子，这个位置巧妙地让他能绞杀敌人的一双长腿动弹不得。他现在光着屁股坐在全美最辣的alpha的膝盖上，他还能感觉到有水顺着他的大腿内侧淌下来了，接下来会发生什么用脚趾也能想明白，巴基翻了个白眼，小声咕哝道，“该死的四倍控制欲。”虽然这么说但他知道自己享受这个，他俩从一开始就不是什么温吞水一样慢慢进展的相敬如宾的关系，史蒂夫平时是个温文有礼的好人但在和他做爱的时候就像发情的雄狮一样干他，把他按住动弹不了再叼着他的后颈占有他，而巴基偏偏喜欢史蒂夫掌控他，喜欢两人需索无度一般渴望对方的身体，不需掩饰地宣告对爱欲的沉醉。  
灵巧的手指解开了队长制服裆部的拉链，巴基像条蛇一样整个顺着史蒂夫岔开的双腿滑了下去，金属手指扶住那根早已耸立的阴茎，大拇指甚至没法碰触到别的手指。史蒂夫好整以暇地看着他的动作，像是坐在神盾局最顶层那件拥有落地玻璃窗的办公室里签发文件一样一本正经，巴基顺从地跪在地上为他口交，淌出液体的前端抵住他红润的嘴唇，他张口尽力吞咽也只能含到一半，那只肉手将剩下的部分包在掌心，随着吞咽的动作轻轻抚弄。他觉得自己的手和嘴和其他什么地方都太熟悉这根阴茎了，恐怕每一根青筋每一道沟壑他都能像好学生一样背得滚瓜烂熟，然后又觉得这个笑话不错，完事以后可以讲给史蒂夫听。那根海绵体愈加坚硬勃发，情欲的味道在不大的房间里渐渐浓郁起来，巴基伸出金属手指到后面开始给自己扩张，这个拉伸上半身的别扭姿势让他喉头一阵阵发紧，断断续续的精液顺着食道涌进他的胃里，显然扩张这一举动毫无必要，他的穴口还因为之前的数度亲热而柔软湿热，随时能够容纳alpha的进入。  
在喉头产生恶心感之前史蒂夫卡住巴基的腋窝拽起了他，他们捧住对方的脸颊，舌头紧紧纠缠在一起，不停地把唾液推进对方的嘴里一直到呼吸不畅、气喘吁吁。  
“哈啊……”巴基双手撑住史蒂夫的肩头，半是隐忍半是解脱地叹息，在史蒂夫托着他的臀部并用力地向两边掰开之时坐了下去。他抬起头看史蒂夫，眼角红红的，拨了一把汗湿的头发，直起身开始扭动。史蒂夫的手抚遍了他的全身，敏感的皮肤能感受到那两只令人安心的手掌心纵横的纹路，史蒂夫把双手从巴基的赤裸的腿根处往上摸，握住巴基的臀瓣揉捏它们，挤压那两团软肉直到巴基开始低声求饶，自始至终他都注视着巴基的脸。  
那双手移动到胸前的武装带时停住了。巴基无意识地向前挺胸，把自己送到史蒂夫跟前，无声地祈求史蒂夫快点解开它们。他的乳头本来就敏感，情绪激动的时候就会凸起，现在被束缚久了，居然让他回忆起涨奶时难忍的酸痛。  
“快点……”他靠在史蒂夫颈窝嘀咕，“靠，好痛，下次不要这么穿了。”  
“巴基，”史蒂夫叫了一句，通常这种语气代表着他不是要把巴基搂在怀里亲吻就是要打他的屁股，无论哪一种都让巴基兴奋得肌肤滚烫，“看看你，美丽又淫荡。我的小妻子。为我熟透了。”然后他抽出武装带背后的系扣，被压在下面的血管变得通畅，血液在里面急速流动，巴基哼出一串粘腻的鼻音，感觉下一刻乳头的小孔就会喷出奶来，流出的生理性泪水打湿了史蒂夫的肩膀。  
史蒂夫重重地顶他，听见撒娇似的哼哼变成情迷意乱的呜咽，巴基的腰抽搐着凹成一张拉满的弓却又没法逃脱史蒂夫的双手，流畅的肌肉在史蒂夫身上起起伏伏，史蒂夫看着他皱紧眉头，两条手臂却搂紧这个猛烈地操他，让他痛苦又快乐的alpha的脖颈。  
“我做的好吗，队长？”巴基半合着眼，有点神志不清，史蒂夫爱怜地吻上他通红的鼻尖。  
“你是最优秀的士兵。”他说。  
巴基的喉咙里发出一声得意的呼噜，他闭着眼深深嗅了一口自家alpha身上的味道，轻轻抽动鼻子，感觉胸口和喉头都在发热，他刚想说“是啊我可是专业的”，就感觉自己猛地失重了。  
巴基惊呼一声睁开眼，为此屁股上挨了一巴掌。史蒂夫居然用手臂托着抱起了他，一步一步走到客厅里。  
“史蒂夫！”他不可置信地看着故作严肃的爱人板起脸孔，感受到穴口被轻轻拉扯，发出一股粘腻的水声，里面的液体在重力的作用下淌了出来，滴了一路。  
“我得好好奖励我的士兵。”史蒂夫把他举到那面落地镜前，巴基只看了一眼就呻吟一声埋在史蒂夫的怀里。年老的史蒂夫——那就是史蒂夫——还穿着神盾局的制服，齐整得几乎能去开个作战会议，可他浑身被他干得通红，贪婪的穴口不知满足地吞着那根大家伙，那根无数次把他送上高潮的大家伙。现在他想扒掉史蒂夫那件该死的制服，踢掉他的皮靴，史蒂夫曾说他的腰力能把他抵在墙上搞几次而巴基知道那是真的，即使是老年版的史蒂夫也有该死的四倍体力，他还想让史蒂夫把他压在床垫上让他动弹不了，只能咬住手指呜呜哀叫着高潮。  
“看，巴基，”史蒂夫叹息一声，接续了早先没有说完的那句话，“我是个老家伙，可你还是那么年轻。那么美。”他把他架在镜子前，冰凉的玻璃界面让巴基哆嗦了一下，“就像卡斯提库拉里的玛莲娜，整个镇子的人都为你疯狂。”  
“那你呢？”巴基抵住他的额头，“你会……吗？”  
“我也是被你迷倒的可怜虫，把单车蹬得飞快只为在你回家之前看你一眼。”  
巴基吃吃地笑了。他把手指插进史蒂夫汗湿的白发，“但是我属于你。我是你一个人的。”  
他们不知道镇子里的别人对他们怎么看，也不在乎，老富豪带着他的小妻子或是父亲和儿子反正……随便呢。总之没人知道他们在这间远离神盾局和复仇者联盟和其他——那些事的小屋子里一次又一次标记彼此，不知道巴基衣服遮盖下的身体全是史蒂夫留下的痕迹，在镇上的人看来罗杰斯先生虽然年迈，却是一位彬彬有礼、颇有风度的绅士，身上依旧保有美国黄金时代的老派作风。  
可现在这位老绅士正在镜子前面操他年轻的妻子。  
“我觉得……啊，轻点，”巴基晃了晃他被束缚得一动不能动的双腿，“我现在更像是一条……从水里跑到岸上的鱼什么的，太阳把我烤得快要脱水啦。所以你得抓住我，不然我哪也去不了。”  
史蒂夫用唾液濡湿他的嘴唇，“我更愿意做另一条和你一样傻兮兮跑到岸上的鱼。但是为了你，我也愿意扮演一下那种带着鱼竿和小桶的老头，”史蒂夫紧紧抱住他，“抓住你了。”

“我想起来在浴室里那次。”史蒂夫从后面搂着陷入半昏迷状态的巴基，忽然道。  
“嗯？哪次？”巴基含糊不清地从喉咙里挤出来一句回应。  
“就是……在神盾局的淋浴间。”  
“喔。”翻了个身，巴基看着史蒂夫脸上的细纹，漫不经心道，“那你肯定觉得我口活儿进步了不少。多亏你陪我练习啊老罗杰斯。”  
“我应该在那时候就……吻你，说我爱你，因为我早就确定你就是要和我共度一生的那个人。”  
“然后你就成功把我吓跑了。”巴基嗤笑一声，声音却柔和下来，“但是无论如何我会回来的。因为我也爱你，傻瓜。”  
“巴基。”史蒂夫叹息一声，“你知道吗？遇到你后我常常在想，早一点，再早一点。那样我就可以爱得更多。”  
这会困意已经无影无踪，那种玩笑似的神色从巴基脸上收敛起来，他睁大眼睛，“史蒂夫。”  
“班纳博士说，试验性治疗存在一定概率的风险。我不确定……”史蒂夫苦笑着，盯着自己皮肤已经开始松弛、露出青色静脉血管的手背。  
巴基没有回应他这句话，他忽然问，“你觉得布鲁克林会欢迎一个弟弟或妹妹吗？”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫一头雾水，下意识地抚上巴基的肚子，“怎么，你想要孩子了吗，巴基？但我不知道……”然后声音在巴基认真的神情中越来越小，“天啊！”他说，挂着不可置信的笑容眨眨眼睛，脑子忽然一片空白，“是我想的那一回事吗？什么时候的事，可你没有告诉我？”  
“因为我也只是感觉……和之前那次有点像。大概是一个月前？”巴基拽拽史蒂夫的耳垂，“我也不知道，要到检查过才清楚。所以你这傻瓜，想想怎么从神盾那里赚来孩子的奶粉钱才是正经。”  
“巴基。”史蒂夫喃喃道，轻轻亲吻他的额头，“我爱你。”  
“我知道。我也爱你。”  
“我爱你。”史蒂夫重复了一遍。  
他应该嘲笑他的alpha像个卡壳的复读机，但巴基只是眉头舒展开来，露出一个微笑。


End file.
